Madame Groovy
by dcatpuppet
Summary: Two new Muppets join the troupe: Amber and Madame Groovy, both of them skilled in music. But one of them is up to no good, but nobody can tell who: Amber seems so innocent and Madame Groovy always insists she did something wrong. And also, why does Dr. Teeth feel like he knows Madame Groovy from somewhere? Rated T for slash pairings and possibly aggressive characters.
1. The Letters

**[Author's Note: This story takes place after Offed, so there will be some references to the old story, so if someone refers to something you definitely know wasn't in a Muppet movie, it was probably in Offed]**

The sun rose into the sky early one morning in LA, casting its light on the city. In a specific neighborhood, in a specific house, all was peaceful…until the clock in the house struck seven-thirty. At that moment, several alarm clocks in the house set off, waking up the residents.

One of the clocks happened to be red clock with an image of the Muppets inside. The clock was shut off by a yellow hand which belonged to Walter. The Muppet stretched as he sat up in bed and jumped out onto the floor. He slipped on his slippers and threw on his robe before heading out to the hall, where all the other Muppets were starting to get up for the morning too.

Miss Piggy was still in her room, looking at two possible outfits she could wear before huffing, throwing them on the floor and going to the closet to look for something else.

Downstairs, Swedish Chef was getting breakfast ready and Statler and Waldorf were already down in the living, each holding a cup of coffee.

Upstairs, Walter got in line for the bathroom, only to see Floyd Pepper, Robin, Zoot, Janice, and Kermit were in line too. Zondra got in line behind him. "What's the hold up?" she asked, sounding very annoyed.

Kermit pointed toward the door, where several penguins were exiting. When they were all out, Floyd was about to go in when Animal cut in front of him and entered.

"Hey man!" Floyd shouted as Animal shut the door.

The drummer then walked around the bathroom. First, he threw open the door to the shower stall to see Fozzie wearing a raincoat in there, who screamed and Animal shut the door. Animal threw open the shower curtain for the bathtub to see several other penguins using the ironing board as a diving board to jump into the tub full of soap suds and water. Animal groaned and closed the curtain before heading over to the sinks. At one sink, a cow was drinking out of it and at the other sink, Pepe was taking a bath. Animal groaned in annoyance until he spotted the toilet. The Muppet threw open the lid, took a big breath, stuck his head into the toilet bowl and pulled the small white lever, resulting in the toilet to flush and he pulled his head out, revealing it to be very wet.

In Piggy's room, she was throwing clothes everywhere, trying to find something to wear until she located something and nodded in approval.

In the hall, the line was still there and Walter was tapping his foot patiently, waiting for his turn in the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Pepe was blow drying his hair with a small hairdryer that fit perfectly in his hands, while Animal got out a big leaf blower to dry his hair, but when he turned it on, he only managed to stay in one spot for a few seconds before the force of the leaf blower actually forced him out of the bathroom. The drummer flew out of the hall, which was on the second floor, and fell to the first floor, where he landed in a chair at the dining room where many other Muppets were setting up for breakfast.

Lips went over to the Muppet and asked him, "You okay, man?"

Animal sat up in his chair nodded, "Yeah!"

"Okay, just checking," Lips said.

Up in the bathroom, Walter was brushing his teeth, then Zondra was shown applying her mascara, Bunsen was cleaning his glasses while Beaker cleans his ears with a cotton swab, which went straight throw his head, oddly.

After he was done in the bathroom, Walter went downstairs to see in the living room Sam the Eagle and the chickens were going their morning exercises. Walter then headed outside to the mailbox and opened them for over a dozen letters to fall out. The Muppet collected them all and headed inside where he set them on the counter and went into the dining room where all the other Muppets were sitting around, eating breakfast.

Walter grabbed a box of Captain Alphabet cereal and poured himself a bowl as Zondra sat down next to him. "Oh, morning Zondra," Walter said, smiling at the girl Muppet.

A few months ago, a two of them had started dating and their relationship was going surprisingly well, though Zondra was a little scary at times. Zondra replied, "Morning Walter." Then, she asked the other Muppets, "Do any of you guys have a feeling that we ripped off the beginning scene of another Muppet movie? Preferably one from the 90s."

"You mean like Muppets from Space?" Walter asked the girl.

"That's the one," Zondra said, before getting up from her seat and going into the kitchen to look for something to eat for breakfast.

At that moment, Kermit came from the kitchen, carrying the mail Walter brought in earlier and said, "Good morning everyone!"

"Morning!" everyone said in unison in response.

Kermit laid out all the letters on table and sat at the head of the table, where he started looking through the letters. "Bill…bill…bill…Sam, you got a letter for jury duty," Kermit said, reading through the envelopes.

"At last!" Sam said, taking his letter from the frog and started to read it.

Kermit then went through the letters again, "Another bill…some fan mail for Miss Piggy…Clifford; you got another letter from one of your ex-girlfriends again."

"Which one?" the Rastafarian asked, as he noticed Lips started glaring at him.

Ever since Clifford became a popular Muppet again a few months ago, due to Walter finding out where he was and becoming part of team again thanks to Kermit, he started getting letters from his former girlfriends, asking him to take them back, little did they knew that he started to date Lips, so Lips got a little annoyed when Clifford got over a dozen letters from his exes…one from each girl he dated.

"Sha-nay-nay," Kermit stated.

"Was that the one that worked in the bar or the dance club?" Pepe asked his friend.

"…The dance club one," Clifford answered reluctantly. He took the letter from Kermit and read it for a few moments before he lifted up his sunglasses and his eyes widened very wide. This normally signifies that something really bad just happened. Then, he put his sunglasses down and shouted, "How is that even possible!"

"What's not even possible?" Walter asked.

"Well, apparently, according to Sha-nay-nay, she had my child a few weeks ago…but I was still an Offed Muppet while she was pregnant, so there's no way that kid is mine. Girl's insane…" Clifford explained.

"She's not giving you a paternity lawsuit is she?" Kermit asked the man.

"She better not," Clifford said before going into the kitchen.

After a few moments, there was a loud shredding sound, following by the sound of something burning. Clifford stepped out of the kitchen, where some smoke flowed out and said, "Letter's gone."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we didn't know that you got it," Lips said, before stomping out of the room.

"Oh man, Lips, get back here," Clifford said, following his irritated boyfriend out of the room.

Kermit went back to looking at the letters, which were not bills, and we addressed to all the Muppets. One was a pink envelope which the name of the person it was from written in calligraphy. It read Amber. Kermit looked at the letter, curious why this person was writing and looked over the letter:

_Dear Muppets,_

_I have been a fan of yours ever since I saw Muppets Tonight in the 90s. I also watched the Muppet Show and Jim Henson, which were just as interesting! I really love your work and now since I'm out of college, I need a place to share my talents with the world, and I thought performing in the Muppet Show would be perfect! I can sing and play clarinet very well. I had first chair in all my band classes and was president of the woman's choir in 12__th__ grade, so I have a lot of experience with performing._

_Can I audition for your show, please? __J_

_Lots of love from Amber!_

Kermit nodded at the letter in approval. "I suppose she could join us. She sounds pretty much alright," he said.

Then, the frog looked at the other letter, to see it was blue and covered with stickers of musical instruments and music notes of all sorts on it. The only parts of the envelope that weren't covered were the address and the name of the person that the letter was from: Madame Groovy.

_Dear Muppets_

_My name is Madame Groovy…but you could probably tell by the name on the letter! I have been a fan of yours ever since the Muppet Show premiered on TV, so I was inspired to become and expert musician and singer thanks to all the musical numbers you had in the show. I have been looking for a new and cool job to work at, one that isn't square, like working at a computer in an office all day, like my last job, or being a janitor in some old building (no offense to George the Janitor and Beauregard, of course!). _

_Like I said, I'm an expert musician and singer, meaning I sing very well and I know a lot about musical instruments, from fixing them to playing them! I know all every genre of music; rock n roll, pop, Alternative, country, jazz, hip-hop, rap, R&B, techno, folk, funk, grunge, punk, Indie, New Wave, Gothic Rock, blues, chamber music, choral, chant, opera, wedding music (don't tell Miss Piggy), gospel, bluegrass, dubstep, dance, auto-tune, swing, bop, electronica, trip-hop, scream-o, old school rap, Christian, J-Pop, K-Pop, ska, synthesize, Dixieland, ragtime, smooth jazz, Latino, flamenco, salsa, New Age, soul, disco, Motown, Doo wop, reggae, metal, glam rock, rockabilly, surf, a cappella, Cajun, calypso, Celtic, Indian Pop, Hawaiian music, polka, zydeco; you name the genre and I'll tell you what I know! Also, I know a lot about musical instruments. I know how to play every single percussion, wind, string, electronic and keyboard instrument there is! I know what songs are groovy and what aren't; they don't call me Madame Groovy for nothing! I could be a lot of help in the theater!_

_So, how about an audition?_

_Keep being groovy, Madame Groovy._

_P.S Tell my brother I said hi…then again, he probably doesn't remember me so don't bother._

Kermit was amazed by this girl's resume and wondered if she was being truthful and wasn't trying to pull his flipper. "I guess we could give her a chance too, but let's see what the others think first," he said. Then, he hollered to his friends, "May I have your attention please!"

The once chattering Muppets stopped talking and looked over to the frog, ready to hear what he had to say.

"I got two letters from fans of the Muppets asking for auditions. One is named Amber and the other is Madame Groovy," Kermit stated.

"Two more girls in the group? Isn't moi enough for a star?" Miss Piggy asked her beloved frog.

"Of course you're the star, Piggy, but it wouldn't hurt to have two more Muppets to have around, right? This Amber person says she can play clarinet and Madame Groovy knows a lot about music. They might be very helpful to have around," Kermit told the diva pig.

"Madame Groovy? I rully like the sound of her name. What instrument can she play?" Janice asked, curious.

"Well, she wasn't too specific, but she can play a lot of them. She was specific about all the genres of music she knows about; alternative, jazz, country, vocal, pop, rock, reggae, rap, hip-hop, blues, classical, electronic, Latin music, soul, world, it's a pretty big list," Kermit stated.

"Wow! I'm surprised she doesn't call herself the Music Goddess!" Walter exclaimed, amazed.

"With all those talents to brag about, she must have an ego," Zondra sneered.

"Come on, Zondra, not all extremely talented people have are egomaniacs," Clifford said as he and Lips walked back into the room.

"Humph!" Zondra scoffed, thinking otherwise.

"Well, what do you guys think; should we give these girls a chance?" Kermit asked his friends.

The Muppets all raised their hands and shouted, "AYE!"

"The Ayes have it! I'm going to go send replies to Amber and Madame Groovy right now," Kermit said, leaving the room.

After breakfast, everyone ditched their pajamas and put on their usual clothes and headed down to the theater. Once there, everyone found the door was already unlocked and entered to find the rest of the cast of Muppets Tonight, Jim Henson Hour and Sam & Friends already there.

"Hey Kermit! You're here later than usual. What was the hold-up?" Sam of Sam & Friends asked his old friend.

For a few decades, Sam and the cast of _Sam & Friends_ had been offed by a woman named Zia, who assumed they were dead, but they weren't; they were all living in a cave near the river and bridge they were thrown from to die. For a while, they helped other Muppets that had been offed, such as Clifford and Zondra, after the show they were in was cancelled and they were considered unpopular. Kermit was forced to keep everything secret from his friends and really did feel bad about doing so, but the Offed Muppets knew it wasn't his fault it all happened, and with the help of the remaining Muppets, plus the ones from Sesame Street and Fraggle Rock, they all defeated Zia and got their friends famous again, which only occurred a few months ago.

"Well, I had to look through the letters and we got two girls requesting for auditions," Kermit explained. "I had to hold a quick meeting to discuss whether or not we should let them into our group."

"Who are they?" Digit the android asked his boss.

"Amber, a girl who can sing and play clarinet; and Madame Groovy, a girl who is an expert on all kinds of music and musical instruments," Kermit stated.

"Wow, they both sound really talented," Sam said.

"Yeah, I've been looking for a clarinet player for a while ever since the last one we had quit, and we need someone to be sure all the instruments are in good shape," Kermit said.

"Are you going to let Madame Groovy perform too, Kermit?" Walter asked. "It wouldn't be fair if you just let Amber have all the spotlight?"

"Yeah, I want to see how good an expert of music she is," Dr. Teeth said.

"Well, I don't see why not. She sounds like she could have experience too since she knows so much about music," Kermit said, smiling.

"Alright! Sounds like we're going to see the Muse of Music in action!" Floyd said.

"Maybe we should let her perform with us," Lips suggested.

"If she wants to, that is," Zoot said. "Some people would rather perform solo then in a group."

"And also, performing with us might intimidate her so much she will probably, like, not be able to play or sing a single note," Janice said.

"Too true, maybe we should let her have a chance at performing solo a few times before we ask her to collaborate with us," Dr. Teeth said.

"Sounds like a plan," Lips agreed. "I remember how I was when I first started playing in the band with you guys in the 5th season of the Muppet Show. I was SO nervous!"

"Yeah, so nervous you passed out during just a rehearsal of Boogie in the Barnyard," Floyd stated, snickering.

"Yeah, and when you missed your cue and nobody saw you in the window of the fake barn, so Janice went up to check on you and when she saw you passed out on the floor, she screamed and thought you died of stage fright or something!" Zoot added.

"Well, do you, like, blame me! I thought he had a heart attack due to all the stress. I was very worried," Janice said.

"Ah, those were the good times!" Dr. Teeth laughed.

Clifford, raising his sunglasses, having and interested look in his eyes, asked the keyboardist, "Hold up; what is this I hear about my flame passing out from stage fright?"

Before Dr. Teeth had the chance to answer, Lips immediately ran up to his beau, waving his hands at him and shouting, "None of your beeswax!"

"No beeswax! No beeswax!" Animal shouted.

Clifford just laughed at his lover's antics and Lips blushed from embarrassment, knowing he looked silly just then.

Later that day, Zoot found Dr. Teeth alone in the Electric Mayhem's dressing room. "Hey Doc," he said to his lover.

Dr. Teeth looked up to see the saxophonist and greeted, "Hey Zoot, what's happening?"

Zoot sat next to the Muppet and sighed, "Well, these new girls that are going to come for auditions tomorrow. Since they both love music so much, I wouldn't be surprised if they were fans of our band."

"Yeah, probably, what's wrong with that?" Dr. Teeth asked.

"Well, I'm kind of worried that they'll…have big crushes on you," Zoot said.

"True, but not necessarily; for all we know, one of them might have a thing for Animal, or Lips, or you," Dr. Teeth told the Muppet.

"You sure about that? Because as far as I know, you're the second most popular member of the band," Zoot stated.

"Yeah, I guess that's-wait, 'second most popular'? Who took first place?" Dr. Teeth asked.

Zoot smirked, "Animal of course. You know how big his fan club is. Why do you think his scene where the Muppets get him back in _The Muppets_ was longer than the rest of the band's scene?"

"…Yeah, you got a point there, but listen, if either of those girls try to flirt with me, I'll tell them I'm already seeing someone, but I'm not going to say it's you. I don't want to risk them picking on you," Dr. Teeth told his lover.

"Yeah but, won't they wonder who you're dating though. They might harass every girl in the Muppet Theater until they figure it out, including Janice! And I doubt Zondra will keep it secret since she obsessed with our relationship day-in and day-out," Zoot said.

"Yeah, that might be a problem. I'll just tell them I'm not interested," Dr. Teeth said.

"Won't they then try to change themselves until you are? Like, change their style, get plastic surgery to make them look 'better'?" Zoot asked.

Dr. Teeth looked at his boyfriend and asked, "Has anyone ever told you that you're good at coming up with more problems that could be caused for every solution someone comes up with?"

Zoot did a little laugh, "Not until now."

Dr. Teeth grinned at his lover before saying, "C'mere."

Zoot moved closer to his boyfriend, where Teeth wrapped his arms around the saxophonist's waist and Zoot threw his arms around the keyboardist's neck before planting a kiss on his lips for a few moments.

It would've been a very sweet moment if Zondra hadn't walked by the dressing room and saw them. She smirked and whipped out her camera-phone, where she took several pictures, which could easily be heard due to the flash noise from the phone and the light.

Zoot quickly pulled away from Dr. Teeth and shouted, "ZONDRA!"

The Jim Henson Hour Muppet laughed nervously before making a break for it.

Zoot separated from Dr. Teeth and dashed out of the room, going after the girl in a big attempt to take her camera-phone and delete the unwanted pictures.

**Well, there's going to be two new characters in this story, but I bet you have a few questions about this chapter. **

**Who is Madame Groovy's brother? **

**Are the girls as talented as they say they are?**

**Will the girls have crushes on Dr. Teeth? **

**Will Clifford get a paternity suit from Sha-nay-nay? Find out in the next chapter of Madame Groovy-The Auditions! And yeah, if you remember from reading Offed, I ship Dr. Teeth/Zoot and Clifford/Lips.**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	2. The Auditions

A few days later, after Kermit had written to Amber and Madame Groovy, a silver bus pulled up in front of the Muppet Theater.

Walter, upon seeing the vehicle, ran up to Kermit's office and knocked loudly on the door, exclaiming, "Kermit! I think Amber and Madame Groovy are here!"

"Oh good!" Kermit said happily, walking out of his office.

Within seconds, all the Muppets were outside, ready to welcome the newcomers. The first person that stepped off the bus was a female Muppet. She had light pink skin and magenta hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed very semi-formally and had a suitcase and a case for an instrument of some sort.

"Hi! I'm Amber!" the girl greeted.

"So you're Amber, huh? The girl that plays clarinet right?" Kermit said, shaking the girl's hand.

"Yep! That's me!" Amber said, smiling.

"Where's Madame Groovy?" Walter asked, not seeing the other girl and the bus was pulling away.

"I don't-," Amber started saying when a bright purple pick-up truck sped up to the theater and made a sharp turn into the parking area; so sharp, the dozens of boxes in the back nearly fell out! Walter couldn't see who the driver was, since the windows were tinted, but he could hear rock music being played inside. Then, the mystery person turned off the radio and shut off the engine before jumping out of the truck.

The person turned out to be another female Muppet. She had light blue skin, half open eyes with lavender eyelids and think eyelashes, and long purple that was braided into various braids, making her hair look like a combination of cornrows, dreadlocks, and normal braids. But that wasn't the strangest thing about her; it was her style of clothing that was most bizarre. She wore a white crop top with spaghetti straps, a purple coat with gold buttons and a yellow bow around the collar, purple sweatpants, purple rubber high-heeled boots, a dark blue top hat with a yellow band, and lavender-framed cat-eye sunglasses. She also donned two diamond stud earrings on each of her ears, gold flash tattoos on her exposed abdomen, a music sheet pattern to be specific; flowery henna tattoos on her hands, and thin stripes near the edges of her face painted on with face paint it seemed. But the thing about her that stood out most was her mouth; it somewhat reminded Walter of Dr. Teeth's, only the teeth seemed shinier than usual and it looked like there were diamonds installed into the teeth! One in each!

"Wow! That's a very unique style!" Walter exclaimed.

"Thank you, I'm Madame Groovy," the woman said.

"So you're the one that's the expert on music," Kermit said.

"That's right. They'll all in the back of my truck. Do you think you can fit them all in the storage area of the theater or are we going to have to keep them at the boarding house?" Madame Groovy asked, motioning towards all the cases in her truck.

"Well, that depends how much stuff you got exactly and how big each box is. But first, we have to see if you an Amber have what it takes to be part of the Muppets," Scooter said.

"Alright," Madame Groovy said, nodding as she jumped into the back of the truck and examined all the cases before she grabbed one, jumped out of the back, and entered the theater. Amber followed close behind.

In the auditorium, all the Muppets sat in the seats and waited for the girls to perform. "Who would like to go first?" Kermit asked the two newbies.

"I need to look over my music a little more, so Madame Groovy can go first," Amber said, smiling at the oddly dressed woman.

"Sure," Groovy said.

The woman threw open the case she brought inside, revealing that it was a keyboard. The lady set it up the stand and set the instrument on it. Then, she played the starting notes of a familiar song:

You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized

But all your bullets ricochet

Shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Walter tapped on Zondra's shoulder and whispered to the Muppet, "She's really good. I think she might make it."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but…I agree," Zondra said, nodding.

Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Zoot thought the Muppet was playing and singing pretty good and when he looked over at Dr. Teeth to see if the leader of the Electric Mayhem approved, but the keyboardist's expression could easily be described as confused.

Janice noticed this too and whispered to him, "She's singing Titanium by David Guetta featuring Sia."

"I know, but…there's something about that girl that seems familiar…like I feel like I should know who she is but I can't figure out why," Dr. Teeth said.

Zoot wondered how Dr. Teeth would've known Madame Groovy; were they classmates at school at one point in their lives? Did they live on the same street? Did Dr. Teeth had a gig before starting the Electric Mayhem and remember her from there? Was she an ex-girlfriend he forgot about?! The saxophonist didn't know and was worried he'd find out.

Stone-hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

From behind the scenes, Amber could see Dr. Teeth had his eyes set on Groovy, which made the girl have a very ticked off expression and making her regret letting the woman go first.

I am titanium

When Madame Groovy finished her song, dozens of Muppets applauded and cheered.

"Well, I guess you're in," Kermit said with a smile. "Now, Amber, it's your turn."

Amber nodded and walked onstage as Madame Groovy packed up her keyboard.

"Break a leg," she told the girl.

"Humph!" Amber scoffed, looking away from the woman.

"It means good luck in theater talk," Groovy explained, but she could see Amber was ignoring her. The woman stepped off the stage, muttering to herself, "She was so friendly a few moments ago, and now she's being a total brat. What's her deal?"

"Okay, Amber, show us what you got," Walter said. Amber nodded and put the clarinet to her lips for a few moments before she started to play Let It Go on the clarinet. It sounded pretty impressive and beautiful, and Walter liked it. He could see several other Muppet seemed impressed and he could've sworn some even had tears in their eyes. When Amber finished, she was greeted with approved applause from her audience, meaning she was going to get in too.

"Well, that settles it; Amber and Madame Groovy are both going to join the Muppets," Kermit said.

"Wow, you're really good at playing clarinet," Walter complimented the girl.

"Thank you," Amber said, smiling.

Pepe then said, "Sí, sí, sí, you were good but Madame Groovy was incredible, okay!" The prawn then went over the musician and asked, "Are you by any chance…single?"

"Yes, but I'm trying to focus on my career right now. I'll worry about finding a guy later," Groovy stated.

"Welcome aboard girls, we'll look forward to your performances in the Muppet Show. Now everyone, let's get back to rehearsal," Kermit said as all the Muppets departed from the room.

Madame Groovy grinned at Amber, flashing the diamond studs on her teeth, and exclaimed, "Well, what do you know! We both got in!"

The woman raised her hand, wanting a high-five from the pink Muppet, but Amber turned away and exited the stage.

"Well…that was a bit rude," Madame Groovy muttered, thinking she was left hanging.

Then, Walter ran up to the woman, with his hand raised, "I'll take the high-five," he offered.

Madame Groovy just shrugged, "At least you're not the type to leave someone hanging," and high-fived the yellow Muppet.

A while later, Dr. Teeth was still thinking about Madame Groovy, still trying to figure out who she really was and why he had the vibe he knew her somehow. He was so deep in thought; he didn't notice Amber had walked up to him, smiling very sweetly at him. She noticed he didn't seem to notice her, so she said in a very flirty voice, "_Hey Dr. Teeth_."

Dr. Teeth jumped upon hearing her speak and looked around, trying to see where the voice had come from until he realized she was right next to him. "Oh hey, Amber," the Muppet greeted the new girl casually. He was getting the feeling she needed to speak to him about something very important. "What is it? Something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really, I just couldn't help but notice…you had your eyes on Madame Groovy," Amber stated. "Do you have a thing for her?"

"No, not really. I just can't help but feel like I've seen her before," Dr. Teeth explained.

"Good, I was worried you liked her," Amber said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Pardon?" Dr. Teeth said, confused.

"So, you don't have any _special_ someone in your life. Aren't you lonely?" Amber asked the man, moving closer to him.

"Um…" Dr. Teeth said, taking a few steps away from the girl Muppet. "Well, for starters, I'm not lonely; I have my friends to talk to, and second, I actually am seeing-," Dr. Teeth started saying, until Amber stepped very close to him until she was practically in his face.

"Come on, Dr. Teeth. I'm not a **bad** girl…unless you want me to," she said.

Then, a voice from above said, "Amber, do you really think that sleeping with one of the most popular Muppets in the world will increase your status in this theater, because it'll just make you look slutty."

Dr. Teeth and Amber looked up to see Madame Groovy was sitting on the railing that was on the second floor of the Muppet Theater where the dressing rooms were.

Zondra was standing right by, who snickered, "I couldn't have said it any better."

"Oh please! You're just saying that because you want him all to yourself!" Amber shouted at the musician.

Madame Groovy just snorted and said, "John, don't let this girl flirt with you. She just wants you to sleep with her."

"Okay-wait, how'd you know my na-?" Dr. Teeth started to ask until Amber cut him off saying, "His name isn't John! It's Dr. Teeth! How can you not know his name?"

"Oh please, do you honestly believe his mother named his Doctor? Because that sounds kind of lame. I've known his real first name all my life," Madame Groovy stated.

"Are you some kind of stalker?" Amber questioned. "I think I should be asking you that!" Groovy snapped, whipping off her sunglasses, revealing her angry eyes.

"Oh man…" Dr. Teeth muttered, before running out of the room.

"You're just interfering with me because you want him!" Amber screamed.

"What! No, it's not like that at all! For one thing, he's not my type…no offense to him, and secondly, he's my-," Madame Groovy snapped.

"Girls! Girls! GIRLS!" Scooter shouting, running into the room accompanied by Sam the Eagle and Skeeter. "What's going on here?" the bird demanded to know.

Amber then rubbed her eyes, acting like she was crying and said in a very sad voice, "Madame Groovy called me a slut…"

"What? Madame Groovy, that was unacceptable! Apologize to this young lady at once!" Sam the Eagle snapped at the blue Muppet.

"What! She was trying to get Dr. Teeth to fall in love with her and was making the poor guy uncomfortable…say, where is he anyhow?" Madame Groovy asked.

"I think he left," Skeeter said, looking around.

"That is not true! I never hit on Dr. Teeth and he was never here," Amber lied.

"You little liar! I was here the whole time and saw what happened," Zondra snapped at the girl.

Sam was about to say something until Skeeter stepped up and said to Amber and Madame Groovy, "Listen here girls, I know this is your first day and all, but there's one thing you should know; name-calling like that is completely prohibited and there should never be fights like this. Just because you're new here doesn't mean Kermit can't fire you right away. I'll let you off the hook just this once, but next time, if something worse happens, I'm reporting to the frog."

"Well said, sis," Scooter complimented his sister.

"Fine, it won't happen again," Madame Groovy said. "Amber, I'm sorry for calling you slutty."

"…Fine," Amber forgave the musician, almost reluctantly it seemed, before heading down into the canteen.

"For some reason, I have a feeling that this won't be the last time Madame Groovy and Amber are going to have a fight. I better be ready to play as a witness in case this happens again," Zondra thought to herself before entering one of the dressing rooms.

Somewhere else in the Muppet Theater, Dr. Teeth was sitting by himself, thinking, "How did Madame Groovy know my first name was John!? Who is she?"

**Well, Madame Groovy and Amber have been introduced! But Amber might be a problem for Dr. Teeth in the future, especially since she's unaware of the fact that Dr. Teeth is dating Zoot!**

**How will Amber react when she finds out Zoot is the target of the keyboardist?**

**How does Madame Groovy know Dr. Teeth's first name?**

**Will the two girls quarrel again? Find out in the next chapter of Madame Groovy!**

**Here's a link to the Clarinet version of Frozen: ** watch?v=CgI94dl4SKg

**I own Madame Groovy and Amber**

**Jim Henson owns Muppets**

**David Guetta owns Titanium**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or review!**


	3. A Bad Obsession

A few days later, Amber was going around the Muppet Boarding House, looking for Dr. Teeth. She couldn't believe that Madame Groovy ruined her chances with him and called her a slutty! She hated her! And now Dr. Teeth was possibly avoiding her too! Amber went around until she saw Miss Piggy.

"Hey, Miss Piggy, have you seen Dr. Teeth?" she asked the Muppet.

"Not all day. He must be with the band performing somewhere. Why do you need to find him?" Piggy asked the newbie.

"Well, in truth, I have the same feelings for him that you have for Kermit the Frog," Amber explained.

"Aw, you're in love with him. That's very sweet, Amber dear, but I need to tell you that Dr. Teeth is with Zo-," Piggy tried to tell the girl until Amber said, "I just can't help myself! He's so…handsome, cool, and perfect. I just want him all to myself! He's the right guy for me, I know it!"

"That's very nice, Amber, but Dr. Teeth is dat-," Piggy tried to speak to the fangirl but Amber then asked, "Say Miss Piggy, do you have a love shrine for Kermit?"

"Well…I have a picture of my Kermie in m dressing room if that's what you mean. It's of him smiling and I have it inside the most beautiful frame money could buy," Miss Piggy stated.

"No, I mean a shrine, like the one Nadya had of Kermit in Muppets Most Wanted," Amber explained.

"No, not really," Piggy admitted.

"Well, I have one for Dr. Teeth. Do you want to see it?" Amber asked the pig.

"I don't see why not. Where do you keep it?" Piggy asked.

Amber led the Muppet up to her room where she threw open a bureau, revealing thousands of photos and posters of Dr. Teeth. Most of them were from magazines and there even a couple of drawings. Piggy also noticed a Dr. Teeth action figure and a small diary, filled with possibly Amber's thoughts on Dr. Teeth and perhaps records of what he did.

"And I thought Nadya had a problem with her obsession with Kermit," Piggy thought to herself.

"Well? What do you think?" Amber asked the diva pig.

"Well, it's certainly…interesting. But I'm fine with my one picture of Kermit," Piggy half-lied; the big display actually disturbed her a little. Then, something else in the cabinet caught her eye. "What's this whip for?" Piggy asked, pulling a black whip from a small shelf.

Amber snatched if from the woman and said, "You have your desires and I have mine."

Piggy was a little freaked out by this statement.

At that moment, Zondra entered Amber's room. "Amber, Nigel is looking for-," the Muppet was saying until she noticed the Dr. Teeth display. Zondra's eyes widened in surprise and she questioned the newbie, "Okay, what is this?"

"My Dr. Teeth shrine," Amber stated casually.

"What, do you worship Dr. Teeth or something, because going this far to love a celebrity is bad for your health," Zondra stated. Then, she saw the whip in Amber's hand. "And what's with the whip?"

"None of your business!" Amber snapped, before tossing the whip into the bureau and shutting the doors before storming out of the room.

Miss Piggy and Zondra just stood in the room in silence until Zondra said, "Piggy, I need to talk to you about Amber."

"I knew that was coming," Piggy muttered.

The two women exited the bedroom and Zondra asked the pig, "Do you think Amber might have a bit of an obsession problem?"

"Yes, she might, but she'll probably grow out of it," Piggy said.

"What if she doesn't? Miss Piggy, did you see how complicated that shrine is! She's in love with Dr. Teeth! And only the other Muppets know that he's with Zoot!" Zondra stated.

"I tried to tell her that, but she always cut me off, so I decided that she'll find out on her eventually," Piggy said.

"What if she does find out and she loses it!? She might go on an insane rampage! She might even hurt somebody," Zondra said.

"Zondra, you're overreacting. Amber is a good girl, she'd never do that…I don't think," Piggy stated.

"She has a whip in her bureau! She obviously has some sort of sadist or masochist problem, because I doubt she uses it for lion taming!" Zondra shouted.

"You don't know that," Piggy said.

"Miss P, if she was a lion tamer, she would've said so in that letter. I think we should warn Kermit about this, just in case it'll get worse," Zondra said.

"Zondra, it's probably nothing to worry about. There's no need to tell Kermit," Piggy told the girl.

"Then I'll tell someone who will know this is going to be a problem," Zondra said before darting around the house until she found Madame Groovy. "Madame Groovy! Amber has a very bad obsession with Dr. Teeth!" Zondra exclaimed.

"Tell me something I don't know," Madame Groovy said, already aware of the girl's crush.

"You don't understand! It's worse than we thought! She has this shrine in her bureau, and also, she keeps a whip in there!" Zondra stated.

"A whip? You're joking," Groovy said.

"I wish I was! But I saw it myself, so did Miss Piggy, but she wouldn't listen to me," Zondra admitted.

"Okay, let's go see it. I hear Amber is supposed to rehearse her part in the orchestra with Nigel, so we might have a chance, that is, if we don't get caught," Madame Groovy said.

The two girls then snuck upstairs to Amber's bedroom and entered the room. Zondra threw open the cabinet, showing Madame Groovy the display of pictures of Dr. Teeth. "Wow, she's even more obsessed with John than Nadya was with Kermit," she stated.

Zondra nodded and then grabbed the little diary from inside. "Okay, let's see what the damage is," she said, before opening the book and started to read it. "Okay, this part is from when she first saw Dr. Teeth on the Muppet Show. She's saying he's so handsome and would be the best husband for her," she stated.

"Typical," Madame Groovy stated.

Zondra turned the page. "Now she's imagining what her name will be when she marries Dr. Teeth. Nurse Amber Teeth. Ha! Nurse Amber my-!" she laughed.

"Anything really graphic and messed up, I mean, so messed up she'll need counseling?" Groovy asked the Muppet.

Zondra nodded and flipped through the pages. They were mostly drawings of Amber with Dr. Teeth, at first, drawn very poorly, but better as she looked farther in the diary. Then, there was a page titled "Post wedding", and it looked like a story. Zondra read it until she saw how graphic it was and started to become disturbed. She held the page up to Madame Groovy and asked, "Like this?"

Madame Groovy took one look and got a disgusted face, "Yep."

The girls put the book back in the bureau and left the room before they were noticed. "Do you think we should tell Kermit? I mean, if he knows how crazy Amber is, he'll probably fire her," Zondra asked the musician.

"I don't know, maybe we should wait for her to actually do something crazy. I'm sure Dr. Teeth will report it to Kermit, and then she'll get fired," Madame Groovy said.

"But if she learns he's dating Zoot, man, a lot of hell will break loose!" Zondra stated.

Madame Groovy stopped in her tracks and looked at Zondra with a surprised expression and said, "John's dating Zoot? I didn't think he had a thing for guys."

"Well…it kind of started a few months ago. It's kind of complicated. We're going to need more than one person to tell you what happened," Zondra explained.

Madame Groovy smiled and said, "No need to tell me how it happened. At least I know he's found someone he's happy with. Besides, Zoot's a cool guy. He wouldn't hurt his friends." Then, Groovy's face turned grave, "But you're right; if Amber were to learn of that, consider Mr. Saxobeat's life in danger!"

"Well, how can we get Amber to stay away from Dr. Teeth though; she'll harass him into dating her until he dies, heck, she might even bug him in the next life! How about we just tell her that he's just seeing someone, but we don't know who it is," Zondra said.

"That could be a problem; Dr. Teeth talks to the girls sometimes, which might cause Amber to assume who his girlfriend is, which would not be good," Madame Groovy said. "That could include Janice and Miss Piggy, even if they are dating different guys!"

"Yeah, I suppose you have a point, but can we at least warn Kermit about her obsession. Or at least Dr. Teeth? Or a friend of his?" Zondra asked.

"Aren't we his friends? We know about it, so that's good enough," Madame Groovy said.

"I meant someone who's really close to him, like Zoot, Floyd, or Lips. Someone that knows Dr. Teeth very well," Zondra explained.

"Well, that depends if we notice her obsession gets worse, or if any of them start to notice as well," Groovy stated.

Zondra nodded, but she wasn't so sure.

Later that day, Zondra found Amber in the kitchen, humming "Can you Picture that" from the Muppet Movie as she set some washcloths near the sink.

"Hey Amber," Zondra greeted the girl a tad bit nervously.

"Hi Zondra," Amber muttered, not at all pleased to see the girl Muppet around.

"Before you think I have a thing for Dr. Teeth, I'll have you know I'm happily dating Walter," Zondra stated.

"Fine by me," Amber said. "I really like Dr. Teeth and I want to marry him," Amber stated.

"Well, the chances of that are very unlikely," Zondra stated.

Amber whipped around to face the Muppet and gave her a look that could only be described at a death stare and gripped one of the washcloths. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded to know.

"Well…" Zondra said, wondering whether or not she should tell the newbie that Dr. Teeth is already seeing someone, especially since Madame Groovy warned her of the consequences of doing so, but after a few moments, Zondra thought that it probably wouldn't be very bad if she did. She said, "To tell you the truth, Dr. Teeth is kind of already seeing some-."

But before she could finish, Amber went over to the girl and looked her in the eyes. "Who is she?!" she shouted.

"Um…I'm not telling," Zondra said, smirking at the Muppet, hoping to tease the girl.

Amber unfolded the cloth in her hands and twisted it until it was almost like a rope. "Tell me!" she snapped.

"No," Zondra said, snickering.

"Is it that blonde guitarist, Janice?"

"No."

"That girl who played trumpet until season 5, where she played trombone and Lips took her spot?"

"You mean Delores? No."

"Annie Sue Pig?"

"No."

"…The girl drummer in Solid Foam?"

"Flash is dating her, so no."

"TELL ME!"

"Never." Zondra was starting to have fun teasing her and was about to leave her frustrated when Amber did the unexpected! She threw the washcloth around Zondra's neck and held her down, tightening the make-shift rope around the Muppet's throat!

"GAH! What are you doing!?" Zondra screamed.

"Tell me who Dr. Teeth is dating or Walter will become single!" Amber hissed, with an insane look in her eyes.

"Dear Jim! This girl does have problems!" Zondra thought, becoming terrified. "I'll never tell you!" she snapped.

Amber tightened the towel tighter, making Zondra choke a little. "TELL ME OR YOU DIE!"

"STOP! PLEASE! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Zondra cried.

"TELL ME! TELLMETELLMETELLME!"

This went on for a few moments and the cloth became tighter around Zondra's neck by the second, making her loose more of her breath and start to become dizzy due to lack of oxygen. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "FINE! IT'S ZOOT! DR. TEETH IS DATING ZOOT, THE SAXOPHONIST OF THE ELECTRIC MAYHEM AND IN THE ORCHESTRA!" she cried out in agony.

At that moment, Clifford and Lips heard Zondra scream and entered the kitchen.

"What in the world is going on he-?" Lips started asking as he and his boyfriend entered the room to see Amber choking Zondra to death!

"Whoa!" Clifford shouted, rushing over and shoving the pink Muppet away from the Gothic one, who gasped for breath and started crying, grateful to be alive. She stumbled onto her feet and went over to Lips, where she collapsed into his arms, sobbing "Thank you! You saved my life! I thought I was going to die! You're the greatest friends ever!"

"Its okay, Zondra, you're safe now," Lips said, comforting the girl.

"Amber! What the heck! Why were you choking Zondra!" Clifford shouted at the girl.

"I'm sorry, but-," Amber said, trying to act all cute and innocent, but Clifford didn't want any of it.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it! You nearly killed a Muppet! Violence like that is not allowed here! I'm going to have to report this to Kermit!" he snapped. The Rastafarian Muppet stormed out of the room, leaving Lips trying to calm a crying Zondra and a frightened Amber.

At that moment, Walter and Robin entered the house through the backdoor, talking about baseball and other sports when Walter noticed the upset Zondra.

"Zondra! What happened? Why are you crying?" Walter asked his girlfriend.

Zondra was about to explain, but she just broke down crying again.

"Amber tried to choke her to death! Me and Clifford saw!" Lips stated, sounding a little ticked off himself.

"What! Amber, how could you?" Walter asked the newbie.

"Well…" Amber started to explain, knowing she was in deep trouble when Kermit, Miss Piggy, Clifford, and Ubu entered the kitchen; Clifford had found Kermit with Miss Piggy, so the Rastafarian told them everything that happened, and Ubu happened to overhear, and since Zondra was like a sister to him, he demanded to speak to Amber.

"There you are, you psycho! You'll pay for trying to hurt Zondra! How about I give you the old right and left!" Ubu shouted at the girl, putting up his fists, ready for a battle.

"Ubu! You can't stop violence with violence!" Kermit shouted at the monkey-man.

"It was worth a shot," Ubu said, putting his hands down and calming down.

"Kermit! Amber tried to commit murder on Zondra! What are you going to do? We can't tolerate violence in the Muppets. It'll make us look bad," Miss Piggy told her frog.

"Are you going to fire her?" Clifford asked his boss.

Kermit sighed, "Well, let's just figure out exactly what happened. So, Zondra, what happened?"

"Well…I was teasing her a little about the fact that Dr. Teeth is dating someone, and I wondered how long it'd take for her to get frustrated, so I went at it for a few moments, then before I knew it, she used a washcloth as a rope and tried to choke me!" Zondra explained. "The girl's insane!"

"Amber, Zondra was just teasing you. You overreacted!" Clifford told the pink Muppet.

Then, Amber started crying hysterically, "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I just got so mad! It won't happen again! I PROMISE!" Clifford just glared at the Muppet, knowing her tears were fake, but Kermit didn't see it.

He just patted her on the back and said, "Well, try to keep that promise, okay. And also, please apologize to Zondra."

Amber went up to Zondra and said in a very phony apologetic voice, "I'm sorry for trying to k-I mean, choke you, Zondra."

Zondra just stepped away from the girl and shook with fear, but nodded.

"Well, let's hope nothing like that ever happens again. Now, let's carry on and pretend that nothing happened, okay," Kermit said, before leaving the kitchen.

"Like heck I'll pretend nothing happened," Clifford muttered.

Amber was about to leave as well until Ubu went up to her and snarled, "I don't care if you apologized or not, you're still a psycho to me!"

Amber just rolled her eyes and left the room. "Something is wrong with her, I can feel it," Lips said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Walter agreed.

Zondra didn't know whether or not she should tell them Amber knows Dr. Teeth is dating Zoot, but she decided to keep quiet about it. She had a feeling telling that girl the truth would be the worse mistake she'd make in her life!

**Well, now we've seen a little more of Amber's insane side! And now she knows Dr. Teeth is wit Zoot. **

**What will the insane Muppet do next?**

**How will the other Muppets react to her crazy act earlier?**

**Will Zondra warn Zoot? **

**What will Madame Groovy do? Find out in the next chapter of Madame Groovy!**

**I own Madame Groovy and Amber**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	4. A Scary Problem

"And then, when Clifford and I went downstairs to find out where the scream came from, we saw Amber trying to choke Zondra to death," Lips stated.

"Oh no! Is she, like, okay?" Janice asked the trumpeter.

"Yeah, she's fine, a little shaken up, but fine," Lips said. "Clifford got so mad when he saw it happen."

At the Muppet theater, Lips had decided to tell the other Muppets about what happened at the Boarding House, which they were all really shocked about.

"Well, he and Zondra have known each other since Jim Henson Hour, so I don't blame him. They are friends," Gonzo said.

"What did Kermit do?" Fozzie asked frantically, sounding terrified.

"Well, all I can tell you is that he didn't fire her, but he was shocked by it all," Lips explained.

"Kermit didn't fire her! If someone tries to kill their coworker, that's the cue to fire them! Why? Because there's a big chance that person will do it again!" Rizzo shouted.

"Yeah! One of us might be next, okay!" Pepe added.

"I guess Kermit let her stay because she apologized for it, saying she had no idea what came over, and was crying," Lips said.

"Fake tears, I bet. She probably just did that so Kermit would feel sorry for her and let her stay," Ubu said.

At that moment, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Digit and Professor Madcliffe (A character from Sam & Friends) ran into the room. "After an hour of research, we have come to the conclusion that Amber possibly has a very serious mental illness!" Bunsen stated.

"A mental illness? Are you sure?" Floyd Pepper asked the scientists.

"We're positive! But we're not sure which one exactly. All we know is some a majority of many different mental illnesses tend to cause this sort of violence," Digit explained.

"Is there like, anything we can do to stop it. We don't want Amber to hurt anyone else," Janice said.

"If I told you yes, I'd be lying. I'm afraid there is no cure for psychiatric disorders. Only treatments, but in some cases, the treatment make it worse or does nothing at all. It's happened so many times in history," Professor Madcliffe admitted.

"Oh man, that means we have to share a house and a theater with a violent maniac," Rizzo said.

"Not necessarily. Just be **_very_** careful around Amber. You never know what could set her off," Bunsen warned his friends.

"Sounds like some sort of plan, but part of that warning will be a problem; we **don't** know what could set her off," Lips said.

"Well, why did she lash out at Zondra?" Digit asked.

"Zondra said she told Amber Dr. Teeth was already seeing someone, and when she refused to tell Amber who the person was exactly, Amber grabbed a washcloth and started to choke her with it," Walter explained.

"Did she tell Amber it was Zoot, because if she did then she just put Zoot in danger!" Fozzie had to know.

"I don't know; she never said…but she did look pretty guilty about something other than teasing Amber," Walter admitted.

"Well, you better ask her and find out, before Amber starts planning on how to _take care of_ Zoot," Rizzo said.

"Take care of him? I thought she'd hate him for already dating Dr. Teeth?" Walter said confused.

Floyd then whispered something into Walter's ear, where Walter screamed, "ZONDRA!" and ran off to find his girlfriend. He found her in one of the dressing rooms by herself, sitting in the corner, looking very nervous.

"Zondra! Thank goodness I found you! I need to ask you something!" Walter exclaimed frantically.

"Calm down and tell me what it is then," Zondra ordered; she hated it when Walter panicked like this.

"Did you tell Amber Dr. Teeth was dating Zoot?" Walter asked.

Zondra's went stuff, her felt skin turned paler than usual and her mouth opened in shock. "Dear Jim…" she muttered. "I did."

"You did?! Zondra! You put Zoot in danger!" Walter shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it! That girl was choking me to death and I was so terrified it slipped! Do you blame me?" Zondra shrieked, freaking out herself.

Walter sighed, "No, I don't blame you. At least now we know that Amber knows about it. What matters now is that we have to be sure she doesn't hurt Zoot, because if she does..."

"I know, Dr. Teeth will be devastated, we'll all be devastated, Amber wins but in the process she'll get locked up in prison," Zondra said. "So, what do we do now?"

"We have to warn the others. Amber could try to attack Zoot today, she could do it in a month, there's no telling when it will happen!" Walter said.

Then, a voice asked, "What's going on here?"

Walter and Zondra turned around to look at the door to see Madame Groovy standing in the doorway, looking very concerned.

"Zondra told Amber Dr. Teeth is dating Zoot!" Walter stated.

"Zondra, I said not to mention it to her!" Groovy screamed.

"Sorry! It slipped, and in case you didn't hear, she was choking me to death so she could get the answer!" Zondra snapped.

"Girls! Calm down! We have to figure out how to protect Zoot from Amber," Walter said.

"Yeah, if Amber hurts him or something worse, then John will be devastated," Madame G stated.

Walter then got a confused expression and asked the Muppet, "Madame Groovy, why do you always call Dr. Teeth John? Is that his real name?"

"Yep, his real name is John Teeth," Groovy stated.

"Yeah, she told me," Zondra confirmed.

"Okay, but how do you know it, Groovy?" Walter asked the musician.

Madame Groovy glanced down the hall to see if anyone was around until she looked at the two Muppets and said, "Okay, I might as well tell you since you asked nicely. You see…"

While Madame Groovy was explaining everything, Amber was still back at the Muppet Boarding House, stomping around her bedroom, upset about nearly getting fired and the fact that Dr. Teeth, the man of her dreams, was already dating someone!

"I don't believe this! How could the grooviest man in the Muppet world, with golden teeth and golden tones, fall for that blue saxophonist! What does he have that I don't? I hate Zoot!" she muttered to herself.

She huffed and threw open her bureau so she could look at her Dr. Teeth shrine. She took the Dr. Teeth action figure into her hands and stared at it, before saying in a very creepy tone, "No matter what happens, my dear Dr. Teeth, you will be mine. You don't need a man to be happy; you need a **woman** to be happy! And I'll see to it that you'll be very happy."

Then, she started laughing maniacally in her room to the point where it could be heard throughout the house, where nobody, save for a few farm animals that could hear, one of those farm animals being Camilla, who looked very worried…if chickens could look worried that is.

At that moment, in the dressing room of the Electric Mayhem, Dr. Teeth and Zoot were alone in the room. "Poor Zondra, nearly getting choked to death by Amber and all. I hope she's alright," Dr. Teeth said.

"I wish I knew what happened that caused Amber to do that," Zoot admitted. He and Dr. Teeth did hear that Zondra was nearly choked to death by Amber, but they didn't hear why, so they were unaware of the fact that Amber knew that they were dating now.

"I wish I knew too, but all I know is that she needs help. It isn't normal for a Muppet to lash out like that," Dr. Teeth stated.

Zoot seemed to think for a few moments until he said, "What about Heidi Hippo from Meet the Feebles?"

Dr. Teeth shuddered at the memory of the Muppets reading the article about the terrible incident that occurred in 1989, especially since they actually met Heidi at one point before the incident took place. She seemed so nice and friendly and she and Miss Piggy even became friends, but that massacre she committed really scared everyone. No Muppet in the Muppet Theater has spoken to her since, not even Piggy herself and things like that didn't freak her out often!

When Jim Henson heard about what happened, he felt sorry for Heidi actually, wondering what made her commit such an act of murder on her fellow performers, but there were no answers, so he just left the incident be, but did send a nice letter to the hippo, saying he hopes to see her back to her happy and friendly self again one day.

There were other people that survived the incident, like Robert the Porcupine, Lucille the Dog, Sebastian the Fox, Arthur the Worm and Sidney the Elephant, but only Robert could say was that it had something to do with a walrus named Bletch, who Heidi discovered had been cheating on her earlier that day.

"Okay, so maybe Heidi is an exception, but remember; she was completely sane before that night. Also, I heard she's fine now…she's working at a register in some supermarket under a new identity but she's fine!" Dr. Teeth stated. The keyboardist had heard about that from a documentary about the Feebles and the events up to the massacre were played out in a movie.

"Too true," Zoot said. "Then again, Heidi wasn't officially a Muppet, so she probably shouldn't count…hey, you know how Amber is completely obsessed with you?"

Dr. Teeth sighed and said, "Yeah?"

"Well…aren't you a little worried about how she'll react once she finds out…about us?" the saxophonist asked.

Dr. Teeth hadn't honestly thought about that scenario, but he knew it would probably end badly if the fan girl did learn the truth. "Well, she might be a little upset about it…but maybe she'll be okay with it," he said.

Zoot still didn't seem all assured and Dr. Teeth took notice of that. He went over to his partner and took his hand. "Listen, I'm sure everything will be fine," he said.

"Okay," Zoot said. Then he smiled at his boyfriend and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Dr. Teeth responded, grinning. Then, the couple kissed.

Meanwhile, where all the other Muppets were, Walter and Zondra had just explained to them that Amber knew Dr. Teeth was dating Zoot.

"Oh no, that's not good," Lips said.

"Yeah, now Amber is going to be after Zoot and not meaning to make things dark or anything, but I have a feeling she's not just going to **hurt** him," Floyd Pepper stated.

"We have to do something about her, you know, to keep her from going crazy," Fozzie said.

"But Professor Madcliffe said there's no cure for mental illnesses, like the one she possibly has, only treatments," Rowlf stated.

"Maybe we can talk her into seeing a psychiatrist for a while, and maybe that will, like, keep her from losing her mind," Janice suggested. "Either that, or we try to find the place where Heidi Hippo went after she lost her mind. What was it called, a penitentiary?" Rizzo asked.

"Rizzo, a penitentiary is a prison for people that convicted serious crimes," Gonzo said.

"Sí, you can't have Amber sent to a prison, okay. She needs to go to an asylum," Pepe stated.

"But didn't she get rehabilitated afterward? That could get Amber to be sane, right?" Rizzo explained.

"Sorry Rizzo, but I think Janice's plan could work. Besides, I heard rehab can be a tad bit expensive," Rowlf said.

Then, there were sounds of a loud explosion, like a canon firing, making everyone jump. Gonzo then whipped out his cell phone, revealing that the noise was his ringtone. "Great Gonzo speaking…oh hi, Camilla! How are you back at the house, sorry we left you and the other farm animals be-…Amber is what? I see, I'll tell the others." Gonzo lowered his phone and stated, "Camilla says she thinks Amber's losing her mind a little. She says that the girl is laughing maniacally in her room."

"How maniacally?" Walter asked, curious.

Gonzo went back on his phone and asked, "How maniacally? Can you put the phone near where Amber is laughing…thank you. I'll put it on speaker phone so the others can hear." Gonzo pressed a button on his phone, putting it on speaker phone, and set it on a table.

Before anyone knew it, extremely loud and wicked laughter filled the room, making every shake a little due to fear.

"I guess she's lost it," Zondra muttered.

Gonzo took his cell phone off speakerphone and started to speak to Camilla. "So, how long has this been going? 20 minutes you say," he said.

Digit then said, "I'm surprised she didn't die of laughter already. That's possible you know."

"Really? I never knew that!" Fozzie said, sounding very terrified, as if worried one day he'll be onstage telling jokes and everyone in the audience dies of laughter…but the chances of someone laughing at his jokes were pretty unlikely.

"Okay, thanks for telling me. Love you. See you later," Gonzo said, hanging up his cell phone.

"So what now?" Lips asked his friends.

"Well, for now, let's be on high alert. Keep a close eye on Amber and be sure she doesn't look like she's preparing to murder someone. Also, try to talk her into seeing a psychiatrist; she truly needs the help, especially since she's laughing like that," Bunsen stated.

"Sounds like some sort of plan, but we might make it work. So, who's going to hang out with Amber first?" Fozzie asked.

At that moment, everyone put fingers on their noses, except for the bear. "Why are you doing that?" he asked his friends, sounding very confused.

"This is a new way of saying 'not it'," Rizzo explained.

"Oh, that's pretty neat," Fozzie said.

"And you didn't put your finger on your nose, so you're it. You're going to watch Amber first," Rizzo added.

"…Now it's not so neat," Fozzie said, sounding nervous.

"Relax Fozzie, it's Zoot Amber might be after to harm, not you. I'm sure you'll be fine," Gonzo assured his friend.

"Okay, wish me luck," Fozzie said before walking out of the room.

"I don't think we should keep an eye on her now, I mean, she's at the Boarding House, and Zoot is here, at the Theater. I think we should wait until she's actually here. To get her to stay away from Zoot," Walter said.

Fozzie then reentered the room and said, "Good plan!"

As the Muppets all scattered to prep for the show that week, Walter went up to Zondra and asked, "So, what did you think of what Madame Groovy said? I'm still a little surprised about it."

"I'm a little surprised myself, but they do look similar in a way. I mean…they have the same teeth; all blinged out," Zondra admitted.

**Well, Amber is starting to lose her mind and I have a feeling she's in the process of planning how to get rid of Zoot. This is not going to end well! Also, I foreshadowed something involving what Heidi Hippo did.**

**When will Amber commit the terrible deed? **

**Will Zoot and Dr. Teeth find out Amber is aware of their relationship before it's too late? **

**What did Madame Groovy tell Walter and Zondra? Find out in the next chapter of Madame Groovy!**

**I own Madame Groovy and Amber**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets**

**Please Follow, Favorite and/or Review!**


	5. The Fight

For a few days, Zoot couldn't help but notice that Amber had been following him to almost everywhere he went, almost as if keeping track of his every movement. The only time he was not stalked was when Amber was rehearsing for part of a number or was asked to hang out by some of the Whatnot girls, but she still managed to find time to follow him around. Zoot had no idea why she was it, but it was making him really nervous. He already spoke to some of his friends about it, where they remembered their old plan to distract Amber with other things, such as gossip, playing a game, or watching a rehearsal. Vicki, Janice and Lips even started suggesting to her that she should started seeing a psychiatrist to prevent her from attacking anyone else like she did to Zondra a few days back.

Despite the fact that they did all that, their plan was failing, and Madame Groovy was the only one who could see that. She could still tell Amber wanted to get rid of Zoot, mainly because when she went by her room one time, she saw the pink Muppet throwing darts into a picture of Zoot. This disturbed Madame Groovy pretty badly.

One day, during rehearsal for the Muppet Show that would go on in the following week, which was going to be filmed for live television so everyone in the world could see it, Madame Groovy was onstage, singing a song she would perform for the show:

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

Then we'd see the day, when nobody dies

When nobody die

And as we lie beneath the stars

We realize how small we are

If they could love like you and me

Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

Then we'd see the day, when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

Then we'd see the day, when nobody die

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

When nobody die

We'd see the day, we'd see the day,

When nobody die

We'd see the day (died) when nobody died

After her performance, Madame Groovy was about to go down in the canteen to get a drink for her dry, worn out throat, when she saw Amber in another room, going through some papers, muttering things to herself. "Yes, that might work, but this one looks much better. It's cheaper too. If I save my money carefully and play on the street a few times, I might make enough money to get it, but maybe I should check to see if there is one of those in the theater," she said.

Groovy walked into the room and looked over the girl's shoulder and became shocked by what the pink Muppet was looking at. She was going through some sort of gun catalogue, most likely looking for a gun, which she'll most likely use to kill a certain saxophonist she knows! Madame Groovy figured now was the time to talk to the girl about this little "plan" she has.

"Hey," she said, making Amber jump and spin around to face her.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned in an angry manner.

"I'm a Muppet that works in this theater, I can go wherever I please. What I want to know is why you're looking through that gun mag like it's a toy catalogue. Something in there you like?" Madame Groovy asked.

"That's none of your business!" Amber hissed.

"Oh, I do believe it is. I don't think any of the Muppets would tolerate you getting your hands on a gun like that. They'll think you're, I don't know, planning to kill someone," the older woman stated.

"Like I said, it's none of your business. Besides, I'm a collector," Amber lied.

"Since when? When you found out Dr. Teeth was dating Zo-," Groovy said, when Amber suddenly snarled, "Don't say his name. I despise it more than anything else in the world."

"So you are planning to kill him," Madame Groovy said. "Well, let me tell you something, Amber; I can tell John really loves that guy with all his heart, and the last thing I want is his heart to be broken. So, if you do go and kill, or at least try to kill, Zoot, and you shatter John's heart in the process, you're going to deal with me!"

"Oh please, I'm not scared of you," Amber sneered, doing a fiendish laugh.

"Trust me, you should be. You may know me when I'm calm and collected Madame Groovy, but if you tick my off in all the right ways or hurt my friends or family, well…let's just say you better start running because wherever I am quickly becomes a Disaster Area," Groovy stated.

"You're just saying that. There's no way you're that violent. You're bluffing," Amber said, rolling her eyes.

"Try me," Madame G challenged the Muppet.

Amber became skeptical, then got a wicked smirk and sneered, "Okay, so I'm planning to use a gun for something, but I'm not telling you what, and besides, even if I am doing what you believe I'm doing, nobody will believe you. Everyone likes me here and they'll just assume you're being a bully."

"You may have fooled Kermit and a few others, but other than me, there are some other people you haven't tricked, like Walter, Zondra, Ubu, Clifford, after you tried to choke Zondra a while back, they still don't forgive you for hurting her, neither does Zondra herself," Madame Groovy stated.

"Oh, we'll see about that…hmm, I wonder what would happen if someone were to shoot Zoot to death in broad daylight and later that day, everyone finds a gun under the bed in **your** room," Amber sneered.

"You wouldn't…" Groovy muttered, getting angry.

"Or maybe some other Muppet, like little Walter, or perhaps Clifford, I kind of hate him now for him yelling at me. Also it'd be hilarious to see him get escorted to prison by the cops," Amber went on, already planning what she'd do.

"You better stop talking like this right now or else!" Groovy half-shouted.

"Or maybe the gun would be in a drawer in Miss Piggy's dressing room. A star has to go to prison at least once in her lifetime, Besides, it'll help her stardom as being the second Muppet to go to prison, the first being Heidi Hippo. I'm sure if Kermit heard that his love had killed one of his friends, he'd be so upset he'd fire her, and maybe, I don't know, made the star someone else, like me. Then I can call the shots just like Piggy did, and maybe have things my way, like maybe getting Dr. Teeth to go out with me. He'll probably forget all about Zoot once he has a date with me," Amber said, going on as if she were talking about her birthday party. "It'll be perfect, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me."

"You think there's nothing to stop you, but there is one thing that's going to be in your way," Groovy said, starting to vibrate a little up to rage building up inside her.

"What's that?" Amber asked, curious.

Madame Groovy then whipped off her sunglasses, revealing her angry eyes and shouted, "ME, B****!"

Then, without warning, Madame Groovy socked Amber in the face. Amber yelped in pain, but she stood her ground and seethed. The pink Muppet then pulled at the other Muppet's purple braids, making the woman cry out. Amber grinned, seeing she hurt her opponent, and started to pull harder. Then, Madame Groovy grabbed the girl around the neck and started shaking her, trying to get her off.

At that moment, Walter, Zondra, Clifford, Rizzo, and Pepe heard the ruckus and went to go investigate. When they saw the two girls fighting in the room, Walter said, "Oh no! Should we stop them?"

"Well, it depends. Since Madame Groovy is winning, I say not now. If the tables change and Amber starts winning, then we'll tattle," Zondra said. "I wonder what Amber did that ticked Groovy off."

When Amber finally let go of Madame G's hair, Groovy kicked her in the stomach, while still having a grip around the girl's neck.

"If you do go and do what you plan too, I'll make this more painful for you the next time I see you! Got it?!" the musician snapped.

"Oh please, nobody will listen to you! Besides, you can't hurt me! I'm one of your fellow performers!" Amber shouted.

Upon saying that, Madame Groovy then threw the girl into a big stack of crates, which shattered on impact!

"Oh man!" Clifford exclaimed, lifting up his sunglasses, showing his eyes were wide due to surprise.

Madame Groovy walked up to the fallen pink Muppet, knelt down toward her and snapped, "I wouldn't care if you were the Duchess of France; nobody and I mean nobody messes with me!"

Amber trembled in fear and backed away from the woman, only to wince in pain due to an injure leg.

"Oh man, if Kermit finds out about this fight, Groovy is going to be in such big trouble," Rizzo muttered.

Upon hearing the rat's voice, Madame Groovy turned around to face the small group of Muppets. "You guys saw this?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah, good fight. It was fun to watch, okay," Pepe complimented.

Then, a familiar voice asked from down the hall, "What is going on in there?"

"Oh no…" Zondra muttered, knowing who it was immediately.

Kermit then ran into the room and became mortified when he saw a terrified Amber lying on the ground on a pile of what appeared to be broken crates with a leg that had blood dripping from it and a very nervous Madame Groovy, looking pretty guilty about losing it.

"What happened here?!" Kermit asked, frantically, on the verge of freaking out.

Amber struggled to her feet and limped over to the frog. "Mr. Kermit…Madame Groovy beat me up," she whimpered.

"What! Madame Groovy!" Kermit gasped in horror.

"Wait, let me explain-," Madame Groovy said, when Amber cut her off, saying, "I was just going through some things, minding my own business when she came in and attacked me! She called me the B word…the one that's another word for a female dog." Amber looked really sad and seemed to be crying, but the Muppets that had witnessed the end of the fight had a feeling they were fake tears.

At that moment, several other Muppets started to show up, upon hearing Kermit yell.

"What happened?" Fozzie asked Walter.

"Madame Groovy supposedly attacked Amber, but I think she had a reas-," Walter tried to explain when Fozzie ran into the room. "Amber, are you okay? Groovy, why did you hurt her?" the bear asked the two girl Muppets.

"She ticked me off!" Madame G exclaimed, starting to get angry again.

"I never did such thing; I was just minding my own business all day!" Amber insisted.

"Well, um…" Kermit said, unsure about what to do.

At that moment, Sam of Sam & Friends entered the room and said, "Kermit, I think you should let one of these girls go. If there's going to be any more fights like this as long as they're both in the theater, it might be a problem. What if they lash out at each other during a performance? That won't look good for the Muppets. I think one of them as to leave."

"Gee, I never had to fire anyone…" Kermit mumbled.

"You fired Wayne and Wanda," Scooter reminded the frog.

"True, but I just rehired them. Also, I never had to fire someone due to violent behavior before," Kermit explained.

"Please, Kermit, you must listen to me. I had a good reason to attack Amber the way I did. You see, she was planning to-," Madame Groovy tried to explain when Amber cut her off again, crying, "Please, Mr. Kermit! I never did anything wrong! You have to believe me! Madame Groovy was mean to me from the first day our jobs started here!"

"I didn't even talk to you that often!" Groovy snapped.

"She's yelling at me!"

"Oh come on, cut that out. I know you're faking it!"

"Stop being mean to me!"

This went on for a while. The Muppets looked at each Muppet girl as they yelled at each other and everyone could see Kermit was starting to get a little frustrated. It wouldn't be long on he exploded.

"You are such a bully, Madame Groovy!" Amber sobbed, crying hysterically.

"I'm not a bully, you're a psychopath, you were going to-," Madame G bit back when Kermit finally shouted, "MADAME GROOVY, YOU'RE FIRED!"

The room went into dead silence upon the frog shouting that. Nobody has ever heard the frog sound so…angry! This was probably a bad sign. After a few moments, Madame Groovy muttered, "What?"

"You're fired! I'm sorry, Madame Groovy, but I **cannot** tolerate this sort of violence around the theater! And look at what you did to poor Amber; you hurt her leg. Now she's not going to be able to perform for a while," Kermit said.

"But…but…" Madame Groovy mumbled, very shocked by what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Madame Groovy, but…you're going to have to pack your things and leave," Kermit said.

Madame Groovy just stood in silence, with the most mortified expression anyone has ever seen. The Muppet, now a former Muppet, picked up her sunglasses that she had taken off and put them back on. Then, she shoved past the Muppets standing at the door and went down the hall.

Kermit sighed, already feeling terrible about shouting like he did at Madame Groovy, but he kind of had to, didn't he? She beat up Amber after all.

Walter and Zondra couldn't believe what they had seen. Kermit fired somebody? This was a very rare occurrence in the Muppets, and to be honest, neither of them thought they would ever witness.

Kermit finally spoke, "I have some paperwork that needs to get done. Can someone get Amber over to a hospital and get her leg checked out as quickly as possible?"

"Sure thing, chief," Scooter said, taking the pink Muppet and helping her out of the room.

As Kermit went up to his office, Walter and Zondra went after him. "Kermit! Why'd you fire Madame Groovy? She never did anything wrong," Walter said.

"Do you really think you fired the right girl, frog?" Zondra added, sounding very angry.

Kermit looked at the two Muppets and said, "Well, to be honest, I don't know if I fired the right person or not. I just hope I did though."

Walter and Zondra looked at each other, very confused. Even Kermit himself didn't know why he fired Madame Groovy? Then again, Amber did make herself look pretty upset about the fight, so it's not exactly unnatural for Kermit to keep her. She was even in tears. Kermit probably felt sorry for her and couldn't make her leave, just like Ubu had mentioned a while back.

Once Kermit was gone, Walter said, "We have to find Groovy and figure out what exactly happened!"

The two Muppets started to run through the Muppet Theater, trying to locate the female musician, when they saw her loading the last of her instruments in the back of her pick-up truck and was about to climb into the driver's seat when the duo ran up to her.

"Madame Groovy! What happened back there? Why were you and Amber fighting?" Walter asked, wanting to know so badly.

"Isn't it obvious? She told me personally that she was planning to kill Zoot…and she was going to pin it on somebody else! I tried to tell Kermit that…but he didn't listen to me. He just focused on the brat's fake tears, believing every dang word she said!" Groovy stated, sounding very upset. At that moment, Madame Groovy climbed into her truck and quickly drove off.

"No way! Amber is actually going to kill Zoot! What are we going to do!?" Walter screamed, terrified.

"Seems so, and now it's going to be our job to try to prevent it! Come on!" Zondra said, running back into the theater.

In the hospital, Amber was told her leg was going to be in some sort of bandage, but she'd still be able to walk around, but Scooter told her she probably wouldn't be able to rehearse and perform for a while, considering what with all the crazy antics that occur in the Muppet Show, they don't want to risk her making her injury worse than it already was.

Amber stood outside, with her injured leg bound in bandages, which covered the new stitches on her leg, outside while Scooter and the doctor discussed the bill and all that, and the girl Muppet muttered to herself, "I'm one step closer to my plan. Now since Madame Groovy is fired, I'll have a better chance at getting rid Zoot. Dr. Teeth, you will be mine!"

Then, she started to giggle softly to herself, which eventually grew into a normal volume of laughter, which then evolved into a maniacal cackle!

**Well, Madame Groovy is gone and Amber really is going to cause some trouble!**

**Will Walter and Zondra stop her before she does harm to Zoot? **

**Will Madame Groovy come back and help them? Find out in the next chapter of Madame Groovy!**

**I own Madame Groovy and Amber**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets**

**Nickelback owns If Everyone Cared**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or review!**


	6. Getting the Groovy Back

During the next few days, Walter and Zondra kept a close eye on Amber, making sure she didn't do anything suspicious. So far, they couldn't do much since Amber was now mostly stuck back at the boarding house due to her injured leg and Walter and Zondra were stuck at the theater. The only other Muppets back at the house were mainly the farm animals and Geri and the Atrics to keep Amber company, but they don't do much except sleep or wander around, and fail to notice Amber's odd behavior.

She had been keeping a close on Zoot more than ever, more determined than ever to get rid of the saxophonist, but she had no idea when! One afternoon, the day before the Muppet Show would perform live on TV for everyone in the world to see, Amber had collected enough money from the coach cushions and combined then with her savings, which equaled the exact amount she needed to buy a gun! She went to a local gun store and entered the building.

A few moments later, she came out, holding a small wooden box and went back to the Muppet Boarding House, and a couple minutes after she returned, the other Muppets had come home from rehearsal. She went up to her bedroom and hid the box under her bed before going downstairs to greet the Muppets, mainly Dr. Teeth. Walter and Zondra watched her carefully as they noticed she gave Zoot an odd smile; an evil smile, a smile that clearly said, "I know something that's going to happen that you are completely unaware of".

Zoot was a little creeped out by her grin, but it didn't bug him too much, but Walter and Zondra couldn't help but get a bad vibe from it.

After dinner and everyone had gone to bed, Amber seemed to be the only Muppet that was awake. The girl reached under her bed and pulled out the small wooden box. She opened it, revealing a very expensive looking handgun that seemed to be designed for 6 bullets. "Hmm, shiny," she whispered, taking the small gun into her hands.

She thought about taking it and trying it out on something first, just to be sure it worked before she went on with her plan. She looked up at her Dr. Teeth shrine in her cabinet, then glanced at a wall where a single picture of Zoot hung, which had several tears and holes in it due to sharp-pointed darts she threw at it. She aimed her gun at the partly torn image, about to pull the trigger, when she put her arm down. She knew it she shot the gun, it would have terrible consequences.

One: it would wake everyone in the house up. Two: the Muppets will go to the source of the noise; her room and see her holding the gun, or in the middle of trying to hide it. Three: the gun will get taken away. And four: She'll be fired! And there would be a chance Kermit would rehire Madame Groovy, meaning the woman would be a famous Muppet, and also, Zoot would have Dr. Teeth all to himself, which she cannot allow!

The female Muppet set the gun back into its case and hid the box under her bed again. She sat on her bed, thinking over her brilliant plan that would commence very soon, in fact; she was going to do it the next day! She was so excited, she decided to sing!

I have admired him ever since I was young

As soon as I saw him, my heart loudly rung

My new crush had just about begun

I had always been his biggest fan

I thought, "I'll get him to love me, I know I can

Little did I know, he was already seeing a man

I was so very sad; I thought it was the end

I thought that I would be his girlfriend

I thought I had a broken heart to mend

But an idea came into my brain

It was one that people say is insane

I knew how to soothe my pain

At that moment, Walter woke up in his bed, thinking, "Something doesn't feel right."

In Zondra's room, the female Muppet had awoken as well, and was thinking the same thing. "Something bad is going on. Something I think that needs investigating," she muttered.

The two Muppets put on their slippers, exited their bedrooms and went down the hall where they saw that the light in Amber's room was on and the door was slightly cracked open. When the two Muppets saw each other, they tiptoed over to the door and Walter whispered, "You got a bad feeling too?"

"Yeah, and since Amber is the only one awake, I have a feeling it has to do with her," Zondra explained. "Wait…do you hear music?"

Walter and Zondra peeked into the room, where they saw Amber doing some sort of odd dance around her room, which was also a pretty impressive dance despite her injured leg.

Finally, she stopped dancing in stood in front of the holey picture of Zoot, now gripping a small nail file. She then sang in a very sinister voice:

I will do it with just one shot of a gun

Once I win over Dr. Teeth, my goal will be done

And tomorrow night that saxophonist will be gone!

Amber then used the nail file to slice at the picture of Zoot, cutting it in half and started to do a maniacal laugh.

"Oh no! Amber is going to kill Zoot tomorrow!" Walter half-shouted.

"I know, I can tell by that last lyric!" Zondra hissed.

Amber, upon hearing the voices, looked around her room, asking, "Who's there?"

Walter yelped and threw himself over the rail of the second floor, where he could've easily fallen to the first floor, but had a grip on the edge on the second floor. Zondra quickly followed suit.

Amber opened the door to her room and looked out into the hall. Seeing no one in the hall, she shrugged and shut her bedroom door, where she turned out the light and went to bed.

Afterward, Zondra and Walter released the edge of the floor and fell to the first floor, where Zondra perfectly landed on her feet and Walter landed on his face with a loud thud.

"We got to do something about her, but if we just tell the others that she's going to kill Zoot, they'll either not believe us, or she'll convince them that we're insane and get us fired!" Zondra said.

"I think Clifford and Ubu will believe us no matter what; they're actually still upset that you got attacked by her a while back," Walter stated.

"True, but it won't be enough. We need to tell someone that will definitely believe us about what that girl is planning…and I think I know who," Zondra said.

"Madame Groovy?" Walter assumed.

Zondra nodded, "Yep. She'll come running if someone endangers any of her friends. She'll also hate to see Dr. Teeth get heartbroken."

"True, but we don't know where she is," Walter said. "Kermit fired her. She probably left town by now."

"I know, but I can't help but get a vibe that she's still here. She has to be somewhere in LA still, we just have to look," Zondra stated.

"Well, then let's go," Walter said.

"Just wait a few seconds, I have to get dressed," Zondra said. "It'd be ridiculous to head out in my pajamas."

"No need to head upstairs; check out this neat trick Lynda Carter taught me when I met her one time!" Walter said.

The Muppet started to spin in a circle at a slow speed until he went faster by the turn and became nothing but a blur. Within seconds, there was a bright flash and Walter was standing in the room, wearing his powder blue suit!

"Wow, I got to try that," Zondra said, impressed. The Gothic Muppet started to spin around too, until there was a bright flash from her and she was standing in her usual clothes. "Nice, now let's go get Madame Groovy!" she said.

The two Muppets then ran out the door in search of their musician friend, and they knew they had to find her fast, before the worst happened!

The next morning, all the Muppets did their usual thing and got ready for their rehearsals at the Muppet Theater before their show. Kermit was going around, making sure all the Muppets were present, when he noticed two of them were missing. "Has anyone seen Walter and Zondra?" the frog asked his friends.

"I don't know. I checked to see if Zondra was in her room earlier and she wasn't there," Ubu stated.

"And I checked Walter's room and he's gone as well," Scooter added. "I wonder where they went."

"Maybe they all decided to get a head start to the Muppet Theater, they're probably there helping Sam and the other Muppets set everything up for the show as we speak. Now let's go, oh, and Amber. Is Amber here anywhere? Amber!" Kermit hollered.

The pink Muppet exited her room, fully clothed, and looked down from the second floor railing and said, "Yeah, I'm here."

"I just wanted to let you know that every was going to be at the Muppet Theater, and due to your injury still healing, we don't want to risk you being amongst the chaos. Things get a little hectic when it's only nearly 14 hours till show time, so I think it'd be best if you stayed at the boarding house for tonight," Kermit explained. "You'll be alone, but if you tune into the ABC Family channel at 8 o'clock tonight, you can watch the Muppet Show being filmed live. I hope you're okay with that."

"That'd be fine, thanks," Amber said.

"Okay guys, let's move out," Kermit said, leading all the Muppets out of the house and onto the Electric Mayhem bus or Fozzie's Studebaker, where they drove off to the theater.

"I'll be watching it live anyway, once I get there tonight to see Zoot's final performance," Amber said, snickering to herself.

By noon, Walter and Zondra had searched all of LA, including the part of the city that was old and run-down. "This is hopeless! She's gone, I know it," Walter said, sounding very upset and out of hope.

"Walter! You're losing hope, that's not like you," Zondra said. "And you're the one that always gives the Muppets moral support! Just hang in there a little longer, please; I'm sure we'll find Madame Groovy."

"Okay," Walter said, smiling a little.

Then, someone tapped him on the shoulder and the Muppet turned around to see none other than Hobo Joe. "Oh, hi Hobo Joe. What do you need?" Walter greeted the man.

"Hey Walter, I couldn't help but hear about you talking about a person named Madame Groovy. Does she wear a lot of purple by any chance and have light blue skin? And also skilled in a lot of musical instruments?" Hobo Joe asked his friend.

"Yeah! That's her! Do you know where she is?" Zondra asked, demanding to know.

"Yeah, she's over there in front of that building, playing keyboard," Joe stated, pointing at a Chinese Restaurant where Madame Groovy was standing behind her keyboard, playing some sort of techno music.

"Madame Groovy!" Walter exclaimed, running up to the woman with Zondra following close behind.

"Walter? Zondra? What are you doing here?" Groovy asked her Muppet friends.

"Looking for you! We got trouble!" Walter exclaimed.

"What sort of trouble? Does it involve Amber?" Madame Groovy asked straight out.

"Yes! She's going to kill Zoot tonight! We heard her singing about it last night!" Walter explained.

"Oh man, that's not good," Madame G said.

"We know, which is why we went to get you. We thought you would know how to stop her," Zondra said.

"Well, for starters, we got to find out where she is right now. She's stranded at the Muppet Boarding House due to her hurt leg, I bet. Am I right?" Groovy asked.

"Hit the nail straight into the lid! But we don't know if she'll stay for long. She's bound to leave the house at some point to try to get Zoot, which is why we have to go now!" Walter said.

"Can't you handle Amber yourself? She now has a weakness in her injured leg. All you have to do is hold her back from the theater until the cops come. Besides…I'm no longer welcome in that theater," Madame Groovy stated. "Part of me was glad I got to see John was doing alright, but part of me told me it would be a mistake. I bet he thinks I'm just some mindless, violent bully for beating up Amber. He must think I'm the bad person."

Walter shook his head and said, "No Madame Groovy, you're not a bully; you just have a unique way of protecting the people you care about. Some other Muppets are like that too, but they just don't show it, except for Miss Piggy. She does show it sometimes, I mean, have you seen her in the Muppet Movie, the Great Muppet Caper and Muppets Most Wanted. She defeated villains so easily, and all for the sake of protecting Kermit! You were trying to protect Dr. Teeth from Amber, but nobody knew that. If you tell them that and they learn how insane Amber is, they'll definitely take you back in! I know they will!"

Zondra then stepped up and said "Besides, if Amber kills Zoot, Dr. Teeth's life will be ruined forever, and that might ruin your life too, right?"

Madame Groovy was silent for a few moments before she nodded and said, "That's the truth. But what if they all see me trying to save Zoot at the wrong time, like what if it just looks like I'm beating up Amber for no good reason again?"

"We'll tell them you weren't! We'll vouch for you! I mean, we heard Amber say her plan, and maybe Bunsen has some sort of device that will show that you're telling the truth. That would be helpful, right?" Walter said.

"Could be, but I'm not sure if he actually does have one," Zondra said.

"Good point, but we'll still prove that you're a good person, Madame Groovy! And you can do that by stopping Amber before she takes Zoot's life! I know you can do it, Groovy…we both do," Walter said, taking Zondra's hand, who nodded.

Madame Groovy looked away from the Muppets for a few moments, and for a second, Walter thought she was going to turn him down, but instead, she turned back toward him and gave him a big grin. "Can you help me load my keyboard back into my pick-up truck? It might take a while with just me doing it, and we need to get to the Muppet Boarding House to stop Amber as soon as possible!" she asked.

Walter gasped and started jumping around excitedly. "Yes! She's going to help us! We're going to stop Amber!" he exclaimed.

"Walter, please let go of my hang. You're starting to pull it and it's starting to hurt," Zondra told her boyfriend.

Walter immediately stopped and said, "Sorry. Now let's go!"

After the three friends packed up the keyboard and loaded it into the back of Madame Groovy's pick-up truck, where they then climbed into the front seats and Madame Groovy revved the engine and hit the gas, where she sped down the street and the three heroes made their way to the Muppet Boarding House, hoping to stop Amber before she commits her awful deed.

**Well, Walter and Zondra managed to find Madame Groovy, but will they make it back to the Muppet Boarding to stop Amber before she even gets to the Muppet Theater?**

**Or will the pink Muppet already be gone and on her way? **

**Disaster is coming and it's coming fast! Find out in the next chapter of Madame Groovy! **

**By the way, the song Amber sang is and original I threw together. I hope it's alright. :)**

**I own Madame Groovy and Amber**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	7. Disaster at the Theater

During the evening, Madame Groovy, Zondra and Walter were trying to get through traffic on their way to the Muppet Boarding house.

Meanwhile, Amber was inside the house, and had just tuned into the Muppet Show. "Now, to just wait until there is a preview that the Electric Mayhem are about to go on, then I will take my leave," Amber muttered as she watched the Muppet Show intro, with her hand petting the wooden box that contained her new gun.

At the theater, Zoot was in the Electric Mayhem band's dressing room, extremely nervous, but he didn't know why! He felt like something was going to happen that night, something very bad, but he had no idea what it was.

At that moment, Dr. Teeth entered the room to see his partner looking really nervous. "Hey Zoot, you alright?" the keyboardist asked the saxophonist.

"Kind of…no, I'm not alright," Zoot admitted, sitting down on the couch in the room.

Dr. Teeth went over to him and sat right by the Muppet. He didn't like seeing any of his friends in such distress, Zoot most of all. "What's wrong? Are you nervous about going on camera again after being away for so long?" he asked his lover, taking his hand.

"I don't know why, but I'm getting a very bad vibe about tonight's show. I feel like something is going to happen, something that will not end well," Zoot explained.

"Zoot, you're starting to sound like Boober. Have you hung around him recently? His paranoid attitude is starting to rub off onto you," Dr. Teeth said.

"No, I haven't seen the Fraggle ever since a few months when we dealt with Zia, but I'm telling you! Something bad is going to happen tonight. I can feel it," Zoot said.

"Zoot, you need to relax. Nothing is going to happen, but if something crazy does happen in the theater, I'm going to make sure you stay by my side so you don't get hurt," Dr. Teeth told his partner.

Zoot was silent for a few moments, until he smiled a little and said "Thanks Doc, that's real nice of you to say that."

"No problem," Dr. Teeth replied, grinning.

Zoot the leaned toward the keyboardist and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," the dark green Muppet said before pressing his lips to the blue Muppet's lips.

After a while into the show, after Gonzo pulled a stunt involving a pogo stick and some cannons, which went wrong, as expected, Kermit ran onstage and said, "Well, that's the show so far! Now, we'll just take a little break for intermission while you people watching TV watch some commercials. We'll be right back afterward with the Electric Mayhem and Solid Foam!"

At the boarding house, Amber grinned mischievously and said, "Excellent, that'll give me some time to get to the theater." The girl opened the wooden gun case, where she removed the silver gun and put all the bullets she had into it, before she slipped it into a purse she had nearby, hung the purse on her shoulder, and then exited the house, without even bothering to turn the TV off.

A few moments after she left, Madame Groovy's purple pick-up truck pulled up in front of the house and she, Walter and Zondra hopped out and dashed up the steps into the building.

"Amber! Where are you?!" Zondra shouted, going upstairs to look for the pink Muppet.

"It looks like nobody is here right now. Probably all at the theater for the show," Madame Groovy assumed, before entering the kitchen, hoping Amber was in there.

Walter saw the TV was switched on and a Toyota Highlander commercial was being shown, and it was the one with the Muppets. "Oh, it's this commercial," Walter said, about to sit on the couch, until he sat on the sharp corner of something, which made him jump out of the seat and look to see what it was. He saw it was a wooden box.

Curious, the Muppet picked up the box and opened it, where he gasped. "Oh no."

"What?" Madame Groovy asked, going back into the living room to see her friend holding the box. She went over to him and looked into the box, where she gasped and muttered, "Oh no."

"Well, Amber's not in her room or in any other room up the-," Zondra said until she saw the look of shock on the other two Muppets' faces as they looked into some wooden box. "What is it?" she asked her friends.

Walter showed Zondra the box, where there was a perfect imprint in the cloth foam inside that was in the shape of a gun! Within seconds, all three Muppets screamed. "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

After they calmed down a little, Walter shouted, "Amber is going to the Muppet Theater as we speak! The Electric Mayhem and Solid Foam must be about to perform. She's probably going to shoot Zoot when they're done!"

"How long will we have until she attacks?" Zondra asked.

Then, the commercials ended and the Muppet Show was back on. Kermit ran onstage and said, "And now ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the Electric Mayhem and Solid Foam performing Counting Stars! Yaaay!"

"About 4 minutes!" Groovy stated. "That's how long the song is!"

"Let's go!" Walter shouted, switching off the TV and running outside, with his friends following close behind.

The curtains of the stage opened, revealing the two bands, where they started to play the music for Counting Stars and Flash took the first verse.

Flash: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard. Said, no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

At that second, Amber had arrived at the Muppet Theater and was starting to enter through the back door, while on the road, Madame Groovy was driving well over the speed limit and Walter and Zondra were hoping to get to the Muppet Theater before the worse occurred.

Floyd: I see this life like a swinging vine, swing my heart across the line, and my face is flashing signs. Seek it out and you shall find

Clifford: Old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold. I don't think the world is sold, I'm just doing what we're told

Janice: I feel something so right doing the wrong thing. I feel something so wrong doing the right thing. I couldn't lie, couldn't I, couldn't lie. Everything that kills me makes me feel alive.

Flash: Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be, but baby, I've been, I've been praying hard. Said, no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars.

Floyd: Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting stars.

At the same time, Amber was walking through the theater, trying to get by everyone without being noticed, specifically Kermit or Scooter, who would both question her presence, but all the Muppets were all downstairs in the canteen, watching the acts on a TV monitor Digit hooked up in the theater a few months ago, which allowed the Muppets to watch each other's acts.

Clifford: I feel the love and I feel it burn, down this river every turn. Hope is our four letter word, make that money, watch it burn.

Digit: Old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold. And I don't think the world is sold, I'm just doing what we're told

Lips: And I feel something so wrong By doing the right thing. I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie. Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly.

Zoot: Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars.

Dr. Teeth: Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting stars

Janice: Oh, oh, oh. Take that money, watch it burn. Sink in the river, the lessons I learned.

Floyd & Janice: Take that money, watch it burn. Sink in the river, the lessons I learned.

Floyd, Janice & Clifford: Take that money, watch it burn. Sink in the river, the lessons I learned.

Both bands: Take that money, watch it burn. Sink in the river, the lessons I learned.

Dr. Teeth: Everything that kills me…makes me feel alive

Both bands: Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars.

Dr. Teeth: Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard. Said no more counting dollars, we'll be, we'll be counting stars.

At that moment, Madame Groovy drove her truck into an alleyway next to the Muppet Theater, knocking over some garbage cans in the process. She, Walter and Zondra jumped out of the vehicle and ran inside, hoping to find someone to tell about Amber's plot to kill Zoot before it was too late.

Both bands: Take that money, watch it burn. Sink in the river, the lessons I learned.

Take that money, watch it burn. Sink in the river, the lessons I learned.

Take that money, watch it burn. Sink in the river, the lessons I learned.

Take that money, watch it burn. Sink in the river, the lessons I learned!

After the band had finished performing, they were greeted by loud applause from the audience. At that moment, Amber had made it to the backstage area where she got a side view of the band…and a clear view of Zoot. She smirked at the saxophonist, who was smiling at the audience, glad they liked the performance, and the girl muttered, "I hope you enjoy the applause, Zoot, because it's going to be your last."

The pink Muppet pulled the gun out of her purse and aimed it at Zoot, ready to pull the trigger, when Digit saw her out of the corner of his eye. He looked toward her and asked, "Amber, what are you doing he-?" But he stopped as soon as he saw the gun in her hand.

Amber looked up at the android, mortified that he had seen her.

"Why…why do you have a gun?" Digit asked the girl, wide-eyed. Then, he saw where the gun was aimed; directly at Zoot. "Oh no," Digit muttered, looking back at the Muppet.

In the canteen, Walter, Zondra, and Madame Groovy burst in, with Zondra shouting, "There's trouble!"

"Trouble? Where? And Madame Groovy, what are you doing here?" Kermit asked, surprised to see the musician back.

"Well, you see Kermit, Amber-," Madame Groovy started to explain until Walter screamed, "AMBER HAS A GUN!"

Then, there was a loud gunshot, which resulted in some yelps and small shrieks of fear.

"What was that?" Rizzo asked.

"DIGIT!" everyone heard Vicki scream.

Everyone looked at the monitors to see Digit had been shot in the shoulder it see, due to smoke emitting from a small hole on his shoulder, and he looked like his circuits were starting to spaz out!

"Oh no!" Kermit shouted.

Onstage, the musicians saw everything and were mortified. "Oh my god!" Clifford shouted, throwing off his bass and going over to Amber. "What the heck did you-?!" But Clifford didn't finish his statement, for Amber shot him in the side, causing him to fall to the ground and cry out in pain.

The audience screamed in terror and some even started to evacuate the theater!

"CLIFFORD!" Lips cried, about to run to his boyfriend, where Amber then aimed her gun at the trumpeter and pulled the trigger, but before the bullet had the chance to strike the blonde Muppet, Janice tackled him to the ground, saving him.

"Don't go to him! It's rully dangerous!" she told Lips, who just whimpered, "Clifford…don't die."

In the canteen, all the other Muppets were freaking out.

"What do we do?!" Annie Sue cried.

"We got to get out of here!" Scooter shouted.

"Yeah, or it's _Meet the Feebles_ 1989 all over again for us!" Rizzo screamed.

"No! We can't go! Not without the others! If we leave them there, they'll die!" Kermit said, running out of the canteen and headed down to the stage.

"Kermie! Don't be a hero!" Piggy hollered to her love.

"Come on!" Walter shouted to his friends as he, Zondra, Madame Groovy, Fozzie, Gonzo, and several others followed the frog up to the stage.

"Oh what the hay," Miss Piggy muttered as she started to follow them too.

On stage, everyone was still freaking out about Digit and Clifford being shot.

"Oh man, this is not cool!" Floyd shouted, and tried to run off the stage to get help.

Seeing this, Amber aimed the gun at him and shot him in the back of his right knee, causing the bassist to fall to the ground and holler out in agony.

"FLOYD!" Janice screamed.

Upon seeing his friend in danger, Animal jumped off of his spot on the black pyramid and started to go over to him, shouting "Help Floyd! Help Floyd! Gotta help Floyd!"

Amber aimed her gun at the drummer and pulled the trigger. The bullet would have gotten Animal in the head if Dr. Teeth hadn't jumped down to the floor, grabbed his chain and quickly yanked him back, where the bullet flew just an inch past the Muppet's nose.

"Animal! Are you crazy?! She'll kill you!"

"Need to help Floyd!" Animal shouted in protest.

"Don't worry, man, it's not Floyd she's after. It's someone else…" Dr. Teeth told the drummer.

Amber then aimed her gun at Zoot, who was trembling with fear. "Any last words?" she asked the saxophonist.

Zoot stuttered a little, trying to think of something to say fast, when Amber said "I thought so; you were never much of a talker on camera." Then, grinning sinisterly, she pulled the trigger.

Zoot dropped his saxophone and just stood on the pyramid, thinking it was the end and he shut his eyes.

At that second, Kermit, Madame Groovy, Walter and Zondra had made it onstage before any of the other Muppets did, where Kermit shouted, "Amber, no!"

Then, Zoot heard a thump, the sound of tearing felt, and heard a grunt of pain. Zoot opened his eyes to see Dr. Teeth had gotten in front of him and had taken the bullet somewhere on his chest!

"See…I told you I wouldn't let you…get hurt," the Muppet told his lover, before suddenly collapsing to the ground!

Zoot stood over his boyfriend's fallen body in shock, stuttering, "D-D-D-D-D-D." Then, he fell to his knees and cried out, "DR. TEETH!"

Amber stood on the stage, with an expression of horror plastered on her face, seeing what she had done. She dropped her gun and cried, "I didn't mean to get him! I was trying to kill you but he got in the way, you jerk!"

Then, Zondra hit her in the back of the knee of the leg that was injured, making the pink Muppet cry out in pain and fall to the ground. "That's for shooting my friends, you little brat!" the punk Muppet hissed at the girl.

Fozzie, Gonzo, and Scooter started calling out into the audience, "Is there a doctor here?! Hello! Doctor! Paging Dr. somebody!"

At that moment, Clifford muttered to Flash, who was right near him, "Where's Lips? Is he okay? I heard him scream…"

Lips ran over to the Rastafarian and grabbed his hand. "I'm right here, man! Right here!" the trumpet exclaimed as tears dripped from his eyes.

Janice had run over to Floyd and had taken his hand into hers, crying too.

Animal had run over to his friend and was shouting his name over and over, while Floyd tried to calm both of them down, insisting that he was going to be fine, despite the fact the pain in his leg was bothering him badly.

Bunsen and Professor Madcliffe were starting to remove the bullet from a shutdown Digit and were in the process of repairing his shoulder while Beaker was holding back an extremely upset Vicki.

Madame Groovy went up the pyramid to see Dr. Teeth was laying on the floor, unmoving and Zoot crying. The female musician bit her lip and clenched her hands into fists, trying to hold back her tears, but it didn't work.

Before she knew it, she threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs, "JOHN!"

**Oh no! Some Muppets got hurt! And Amber is definitely going to get in trouble next chapter! **

**Who else had witnessed the great attack on the Muppet Show? **

**Will Dr. Teeth survive the shot he took in the chest? **

**Will the other Muppets be alright too? Find out in the next chapter of Madame Groovy!**

**I own Madame Groovy and Amber**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or review!**


	8. Despair

Around the world, everyone had witnessed Amber shooting the Muppets, and the reaction was mostly horror. Some children were unfortunate to witness the incident as well! Within seconds, the ones that a phone, started to call the Muppet Theater, wanting to know if their friends were alright.

In Smalltown, Gary and Mary were trying to reach Walter;

on Sesame Street, Gordon and Susan were calling the theater as the adults tried to calm the children and younger Muppets down, since a lot of them were pretty upset about what happened on TV;

and at Doc's workshop, Doc was calling the Muppets while the Fraggles were freaking out about what they had just seen, Boober most of all.

Back in LA, near the Muppet Theater, several ambulances and police cars drove up the building and paramedics were in the process of transporting the injured Muppets to the hospital.

While they were getting Clifford into an ambulance, Lips was following close behind, pleading to go with them. "Please! Let me go too! I love him!" the trumpeter cried. "I have to go with him to be sure he'll be alright!"

"There won't be enough room in the vehicle for another person. I'm sorry," the medic explained.

Upon hearing that, Zondra ran up to the ambulance and looked inside, where she scowled and snapped, "There's plenty of room in there for Lips! You're just refusing him because he and Clifford are 'those kind of people'!"

"Well…" the paramedic said, not sure how to respond.

"Just let the Muppet come! You'll just look like a jerk if you don't!" the driver snapped at his coworker.

"Thank you!" Lips said, jumping into the vehicle and sitting near his partner.

The medic just sighed and got in as well, where the medical truck drove off.

Two people in white suits carried Amber, who was bound up in a strait jacket, to a white truck that read **_Los Angeles Penitentiary/Asylum_**, with the pink Muppet screaming, "It wasn't my fault! It was **Zoot's** fault! I was trying to shoot him and Dr. Teeth accidently got in the way!"

Zondra then ran up to the girl and snapped, "Dr. Teeth was trying to protect him, you brat! Now shut up and go to prison!" The Goth Muppet then grabbed Amber by her long pink hair and literally threw her into the transport vehicle. She slammed the doors shut, so Amber wouldn't escape, dusted off her hands and then said to the two people in suits in a sweet voice, "You're welcome." The Muppet then went off to join the other Muppets. "So what now?" she asked.

"Well…I had to cancel the show. A lot of people were disappointed, but I don't think they blamed me. Would you keep a show running if someone lost their mind onstage?" Kermit explained.

"True, but what will we do while Clifford, Floyd, Digit and Dr. Teeth are in the hospital. The Electric Mayhem and Solid Foam won't be able to perform for a while," Scooter asked his boss.

"Well, while they're recovering, we could get Madame Groovy to take on the role as bassist and Rowlf could play piano," Kermit said with a smile.

"Madame Groovy? You mean you-?" Walter asked.

"Rehired her? Well, I'm planning to but…" Kermit said, until his smile vanished and he looked over where the Muppet was standing.

She was watching the ambulance with Dr. Teeth inside drive away and she looked very worried.

Kermit sighed and said, "But I think I should do that later, when everything will be okay."

"**_If_** everything will be okay, you mean! Digit, Clifford and Floyd were hit in fixable areas, but Dr. Teeth was hit somewhere in the chest! It'll take a miracle for him to survive! He'll probably di-," Rizzo exclaimed frantically until Gonzo quickly covered his mouth before he had the chance to say the d-word.

"Don't say that! Zoot is right over there!" the whatever told the rat, pointing where the saxophonist was; he was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, with his hands covering his face. Dr. Teeth getting shot affected him the worse and he sort of blamed himself, since Dr. Teeth got hurt and possibly himself killed so Zoot could live.

"Oh, sorry," Rizzo said, sounding regretful for making his statement.

"You know there's odd about Madame Groovy; she knew Dr. Teeth's first name was John. Even I never knew that! I wonder how she found out…" Kermit wondered out loud.

Walter bit his lip nervously, for he and Zondra knew why, but he didn't know if they should tell the frog. Zondra patted the Muppet on the shoulder and nodded, saying he could do it. Walter took a deep breath before stepping forward and saying, "Actually, me and Zondra know why. You see…"

Madame Groovy thought about nothing but Dr. Teeth. If anything were to happen to him, she'd never forgive herself. She never even got the chance to tell him _that one thing_. And if the chances of living were low, she probably never would! She shut her eyes and thought, "He's probably going to go up to heaven, expecting to see Sandra up there…but she won't be there." She hung her head, looking down at the ground, looking really regretful about not telling the keyboardist the truth from the start, and the girl said a small prayer, "Jim, please save him; don't let him die. A lot of Muppets care about him and Zoot wouldn't last a day if he were to leave."

Later that night, Zondra told Madame Groovy Kermit was planning to rehire her and was allowing her to stay at the Muppet Boarding House again, which made the musician a little happy, since during the last few days, she had nowhere to stay, save for her truck, but it wasn't really as comfortable as she had thought in the past.

After everyone got back to the house, Kermit saw the answering machine had several messages on it, most of them from the other Muppet groups around the world. He spent nearly an hour calling everyone to tell them everyone was fine, except for the four that got shot and that they'll find out about their conditions the next morning.

After a few hours, around midnight, Lips came home, looking really upset still. When asked what happened at the hospital, the trumpeter explained that Digit could be fixed easily, Floyd was going to need a small surgery to remove the bullet from his leg, but Clifford and Dr. Teeth were going to need some major surgery to remove the bullets from where they were shot.

The doctors were pretty confident that Clifford would survive, but they weren't that hopeful about Dr. Teeth. Like Rizzo said a while ago, it'd take a miracle for him to survive, but as soon as Zoot heard this, he seemed to already be losing hope and thought he wouldn't make it. His friends tried to reassure the saxophonist, but he didn't listen to anyone and said he wanted to be alone.

The next morning, the hospital called the Muppet Boarding House, saying that Digit was all fixed up, Floyd was okay, but he was going to need crutches for a few days, Clifford was going to be alright, but he was still unconscious due to the anesthetic and the three Muppets were going to have to stay at the hospital for a few days, but Dr. Teeth ended up slipping into a coma, which devastated Zoot really badly!

For the next few days, all the Muppets tried to carry on with their jobs, but it was very difficult to do since they knew one of their friends was in a coma and the chances of him waking up were very small. Everyone also noticed that Zoot seemed to be depressed about it. He never spoke to anyone, he didn't play saxophone in the orchestra or during the band's performances, meaning Flash had to take his place for a while. The other Muppets tried their best to talk the Muppet into performing again, but he just stayed silent.

When Digit, Floyd and Clifford returned from their stay at the hospital, each of them tried to give their friend a pep talk, saying they'll know that Dr. Teeth will wake up from the coma and be alright, but Zoot could tell that even they weren't even sure if the keyboardist would survive.

Finally, after nearly a week, Zoot decided he couldn't take all the angst anymore and planned to leave the Muppet Boarding House before the next morning. The saxophonist packed his suitcase quietly, so Lips, Floyd or Animal wouldn't hear him and he slipped out of the room. He tiptoed down the stairs, lugging his belongings and was about to head out the door when he heard a voice asked, "Going somewhere?"

He turned around to see Madame Groovy standing in the doorway, staring at him.

"Um…for a walk?" Zoot tried to lie, but his suitcase made it pretty obvious he was planning to run away.

Groovy sighed and said, "Zoot…if you're still blaming yourself for what happened to Dr. Teeth, it's not your fault and it never was. Besides, believe this or not, Robin told me Kermit had been blaming himself for what happened, one: because he fired me and kept Amber in the Muppets; two: he didn't have any security to guard the doors so she wouldn't get in; and three: he trusted Amber and believed everything she said instead of telling her to seek help, which she needed badly," Madame Groovy stated.

"You're just saying that," Zoot muttered.

Robin then hopped into the room and said, "No, she's not. It's all true. Uncle Kermit is pretty upset about it."

Zoot was surprised the little frog was present as well, where he decided to ask, "Why are you two awake?"

"Well, for me, possibly the same reason you are; so worried about Dr. Teeth I can't catch a single Z. Robin however…" Madame G explained.

Robin looked down at his flippers and said, "I had a nightmare…about a man coming into the theater and shooting everyone I cared about."

"Oh man," Zoot muttered, shocked such a little frog had such a bad dream. Robin was only 10, and that sounded like a dream someone in their teens would have to be honest! "That must've been really scary."

Robin nodded, "It was, but when I woke up, I knew everything was okay, but I couldn't get any sleep after that. When I came down here, I saw Madame Groovy down here too, eating cookies, so I helped myself to some…do you want a cookie too?"

Zoot shrugged, "Sure." And entered the kitchen.

For a while, the three Muppets stayed silent until Robin asked, "Zoot, were you going to run away?"

"What gave me away?" Zoot asked.

"The suitcase. Are you worried Amber is going to try to break out of the asylum and hunt you down, because I'm sure that place has strong walls or something to keep her in," Robin said.

"I don't think it's that, Robbie, I think Zoot was just trying to escape the memory of his partner being shot just so he could live," Madame Groovy assumed. "Also Zoot, if you do run away, where will you go?"

"Probably back to New Orleans, where I was born," Zoot admitted.

"Wow! You're from New Orleans! No wonder why you like jazz so much," Robin said. "But…what if Dr. Teeth wakes up and wonders where you went? Won't he think you left him or something?"

"Dr. Teeth is not going to wake up!" Zoot snapped.

Robin nearly jumped out of his seat due to fear and trembled a little.

Zoot took a deep breath and said, "Sorry. I haven't been myself for the last few days. I just don't know what I'll do without Dr. Teeth."

"Zoot, Dr. Teeth will wake up. I know he will. He's…like a phoenix you know. Once something takes him down, he always gets back up in a flash," Madame Groovy said.

Robin smiled and commented, "You know, I think someone said something close to the same thing about Jim Henson. That he's like a phoenix. I think it had to do with the fact that Dark Crystal didn't become popular as he had hoped."

"Really? That's interesting," Groovy said with a smile. She knew Dr. Teeth, along with Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog and a bunch of other Muppets had a ton of respect for Jim Henson, but she never knew that some of them had similar personalities to him. "Anyway, like I said, Zoot, Dr. Teeth will come back. And also, if you leave and he wakes up sometime later, he'll search every edge of the Earth to find you," she added.

"Yeah, he probably won't even let us tell you where you are before he takes off somewhere," Robin said, nodding in agreement.

Zoot sighed and said, "Fine, I'll stay, but only for one more week, then I'm anklin'."

"Great!" Robin exclaimed happily. Then, the little frog's expression became confused and he asked, "Say, what does happen to a person when they're in a coma?"

"Well, their body can't function properly, and they need a whole bunch of life support-," Madame Groovy started to explain when Robin said, "I meant mentally. What are they thinking about when they're in a coma? Can people still when they're in a coma? Is it like one big dream when they're in a coma?"

"I…don't know Robin, you're going to have to ask Bunsen or Beaker or a doctor about that," Madame G said.

**Well, Zoot and Madame Groovy are pretty much in despair about Dr. Teeth being attacked. But at least Amber is going to be locked up for life! **

**Will Dr. Teeth awaken from his coma? **

**Will Zoot stick around long enough to see him alright or would he already be halfway to New Orleans? **

**What's Madame Groovy's deal with Dr. Teeth? **

**Who is this Sandra person she mentioned? **

**And what does happen to a person's mind when they're in a coma? Well, I have one theory, and we're going to see that in the next chapter!**

**I own Madame Groovy and Amber!**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets!**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	9. Flashbacks

In the hospital, Dr. Teeth was hooked up to all sorts of medical equipment that was keeping him alive while the Muppet was in a coma. His body was motionless, but his mind was racing as it recollected memories from Dr. Teeth's childhood.

In the first memory, Dr. Teeth was a 5 year old running around in the backyard of his home, seeming to be playing tag with an unknown person who seemed to be a Muppet as well.

At one point, the little boy tripped and fell on his face in the ground, where he sat up and started to cry, where the mystery Muppet knelt near him and patted him on the back with a light blue hand and asked in a feminine voice, "Are you okay, John?"

"No…" Little Teeth whimpered.

"Aw, did you hurt yourself somewhere?" the girl asked the boy.

Little Teeth nodded and the girl picked him up and brought him into the house and the young Muppet stated, "I'm glad to have a big sister like you, Sandra! Most big kids tell us little kids to quit crying and ignore the pain, but only they can do that. You're nice to us and help us when we're hurt."

"Well, I'm one of the good big kids aren't I?" the girl called Sandra said as her mouth was shown to be grinning, revealing shiny white teeth.

Then, the memory faded away, showing something occurring a few years later in what appeared to be the basement of a house. Dr. Teeth, who seemed to be about 10 in this flashback, along with Janice, Floyd and Zoot, who seemed to be the same age, and Animal, who was a little younger than they were, and was playing a little drum set until he stopped and started to chew on one of the drumsticks.

"Animal, don't eat the drumstick. It's not food," Floyd told his friend as he tried to take the stick from the drummer, but Animal scrambled away from the young bassist and eventually climbed up to a high shelf, where he removed the drumstick from his mouth and laughed at Floyd in what seemed to be a mocking manner, knowing there was no way Floyd could get him now.

"Someone needs to put a leash on him," Zoot said to Floyd, who nodded in agreement; Animal was getting a little bit out of control nowadays, a little more out of control than kids his age usually were.

Then, something seemed to catch Animal's eye on the steps that led down to the basement and the kid climbed down from the shelf and sat on the floor obediently. The rest of the group looked up at the steps to see the unknown female Muppet called Sandra from the first flashback standing there, with her face hidden by a shadow from a hanging light.

"What are you kids doing down here?" she asked.

"Oh, we're trying to teach Animal to play a drum solo, but he keeps trying to eat the drumsticks," Little Teeth explained.

Sandra walked down the steps and knelt in front of Animal, who had reclaimed his drums and looked up at the older girl curiously.

"Well, maybe he's hungry. Are you hungry, Animal?" Sandra asked the little Muppet.

"Yeah!" Animal exclaimed.

Sandra went upstairs and returned a few minutes later with a plate of cookies. She handed one to Animal, who started eating it right away and held the plate out to the other kids.

"Thanks Sandra, we were going to head up to get snacks anyway," Little Teeth admitted, taking a cookie.

"No problem. So, what do you need Animal to learn a drum solo for?" Sandra asked.

"Well, me and my friends were planning on signing up for a talent show the school is having and we're performing as a band," Little Teeth explained.

"Really? A band? What's it called?" Sandra asked curiously.

"Um…we don't, like, know yet," Janice admitted. "It's kind of embarrassing, rully."

"We're open to suggestions," Floyd said.

Sandra seemed to think to herself for a few moments until she grinned and said, "How about the Electric Mayhem?"

"That sounds good," Zoot said.

"I like it too!" Little Teeth added. "We'll be the Electric Mayhem! But what made you think that name?"

"Well…according to one of the neighbors, you kids cause a lot of 'mayhem' sometimes, so I thought it'd fit you guys. I added the electric part to make it sound cooler," Sandra explained.

"Would this neighbor happen to be an old bird?" Little Teeth asked, already guessing who was complaining.

"Yeah, actually," Sandra said. "Well, if you ever need any more help with your band, let me know." And with that, the girl walked upstairs out of the basement and the memory faded away.

Then, another flashback was shown, this time, Dr. Teeth was in his teens, possibly in high school and he entered a room to see Sandra, whose face was still hidden from view.

"Hey Sandra, are you really going to go to college?" Teeth asked his older sister.

"Yeah, I'll be gone for a while, but I'll back for the holidays," Sandra explained.

"What are you going to do after you graduated?" Dr. Teeth asked.

"Well…I have been thinking about getting a job in the music industry. Maybe as a singer or musician or both," Sandra stated.

"Yeah, you could make a lot from that. You know about all sorts of music, you can play any musical instrument that's put in front of you, and you're a good singer. You'll be a triple threat in that sort of business!" Dr. Teeth exclaimed.

"But I want to give myself a stage name of some sort? Something fresh and groovy, with a hint of class," Sandra admitted.

Dr. Teeth thought to himself for a few moments, muttering, "Fresh and groovy…hint of class…" Then he shouted, "I got it!"

"What?" Sandra asked.

"How about…Madame Groovy! It's a cool name and the Madame part makes you sound classy," Dr. Teeth stated.

"Madame Groovy…I like that name!" Sandra said, smiling.

"Well, you helped come up with a name for my band, so I helped you with your stage name. So now, I guess we're even," Dr. Teeth said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sandra said. "And John; if you ever get the Electric Mayhem to be a famous band, let me know, because I want a front row seat to your first concert!"

"You think my band will become famous?" Dr. Teeth asked his older sister.

"Of course I do! You guys have a lot of potential and some of the songs you came up with are really good!" Sandra stated, grinning.

"Wow! Thanks sis, I hope you become a celebrity one day too, and if you do, I want a front row seat to your performances too," Dr. Teeth stated.

"It's a deal," Sandra said, putting out her blue hand.

Dr. Teeth took it and the two siblings shook.

Then, the memory vanished and another one took its place. Dr. Teeth seemed to be about 18 and he was packing his things, ready to move out of his parents' house. He had bought a bus a while ago and was about to go on a road trip with his friends on their journey to try to make it big, like he had promised Sandra a few years back.

At that point, Sandra walked into the room and watched her brother get his things together. Her graduation from college was a week ago and now she was back home, but she wouldn't stay there for long; she was going to set out to find her way to fame a while later, but she wanted to say goodbye to Dr. Teeth first.

"So, you're going to leave New Orleans and head to a big city to get a job as a performer?" she asked.

"Yep! Just like you're going to do right? I want to get my start in the music business as soon as I can, and nothing is going to stop me," Dr. Teeth said.

"Wow, you're really determined to do this. Then again, who isn't determined to follow their dreams," Sandra said, smiling. "Listen, I was going to drive out of here pretty soon. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Okay, send a letter to mom and dad when you find a place to live so they can send a message to me so I'll know where to find you if I need advice," Dr. Teeth said.

"Okay, good luck with your band. I know you'll find fame somewhere," Sandra said.

"Good luck to you too! There's no way a record label will turn someone like you away! I know it!" Dr. Teeth exclaimed.

Sandra grinned again and walked out of the room.

Around 11 PM, Dr. Teeth had all his things gathered together and was in the process of packing it all up onto the bus, which was a very dirty and worn out, but Dr. Teeth knew with some paint and a few modifications, it'll look as good as new.

Then, his mother and father walked outside, both with very upset expressions on their face. "Hey mom, dad, why the long faces? Listen, if you're worried about me going out into the world on my own, don't; I'm 18 and I can handle everything, besides, I have all my friends with me, so I won't be completely alone and-," Dr. Teeth started to say until his father raised his hand, signaling him to stop talking.

Then, the older man said, "It's not that; you see, John, a cop found a broken guardrail on the side of the cliff that if you look down, it goes down into a lake. It looked like a car had busted through it and fell into the lake."

"Dad, if you're worried about that happening to me, don't. I'm a good driver and really care-," Dr. Teeth said until his mother said, "This isn't about you, John, it's about…Sandra."

Dr. Teeth then became silent for a few moments before asking in a very flat voice, "What?"

"The car that drove through the guardrail was Sandra's car. She must've made a bad turn and crashed through the rail, where it fell into the lake and sunk," his mother explained.

"No, no, no, it couldn't be Sandra's car…I just spoke to her a while ago! She can't be dead!" Dr. Teeth stated.

"John, it was Sandra's car. It had the same license plate and was the same color and everything. They couldn't find Sandra's body, but the cops believe the impact killed her instantly and the windows were broken open, so her body must've floated out and went down the river. I'm sorry, son, but…Sandra's dead," his father stated.

Dr. Teeth became silent again, with an expression of horror on his face. Then, the Muppet ran into his house and went up to his room, where he locked the door to his room and started crying.

Sandra's funeral was a few days later, and Dr. Teeth could barely keep himself from showing his sorrow, but it was impossible since the funeral was for his sister after all. Afterward, Dr. Teeth locked himself in his room for nearly a week until Zoot finally became concerned and went to check on him. He knocked on the door where he heard Teeth's voice say, "Who's there?"

"It's Zoot," Zoot answered "I wanted to talk to you about us and Floyd, Janice and Animal going on that road trip to find a place to get started as band."

"It's not happening," Dr. Teeth said.

"What?" Zoot said, surprised.

"You heard me, it's not happening!" Dr. Teeth snapped.

"But…it was your dream, wasn't it?" Zoot said, shocked his friend was like this.

"Well, not anymore. I was actually thinking about getting a job at some bar or coffee house or something. I don't want to perform anymore," Dr. Teeth said.

"Hey man, just because Sandra is gone doesn't mean you can't be a musician anymore. You can still do it without her help. I know you can," Zoot said.

"It's not that, it's just…I won't be able to keep my part of our promise we made the night she died. She wanted to get a front row seat at concerts the Electric Mayhem performed at. She was so hopeful I'll make it into the music business, but I can't do that anymore now since she won't be able to see us perform," Dr. Teeth explained.

"Dude, just because Sandra isn't on Earth anymore doesn't mean she stopped looking out for you. She's probably sitting up in heaven wondering why the heck her younger brother is locked up in his room instead of embarking on his dream like he told her would," Zoot stated.

Dr. Teeth became silent, where the saxophonist sighed and left, thinking his last statement didn't help one bit. Once he was outside of the house, he heard the sound of running feet and within seconds, he felt someone grab his shoulder, where the blue Muppet turned around to see Dr. Teeth behind him.

"You're right; I can't give up on my dream. If I did that, Sandra might not be happy with me. Maybe she is up there still looking out for me, and maybe she is waiting for me to head out and complete my dream," the keyboardist said.

Zoot smiled and said, "Now you're starting to sound like you again."

Then, the memory disappeared and images of the events that occurred a few nights ago when Amber shot Dr. Teeth from Dr. Teeth's point of view. The last two things he remembered was Zoot screaming and a familiar voice calling out his real name, John.

It almost sounded like…Sandra.

**Well, I suppose you can get the hint about how Madame Groovy already seemed to know Dr. Teeth. But will he realize who she actually is? **

**And again, will he wake up from this coma? **

**Or will he have a word with an old friend in Heaven first? Find out in the next chapter of Madame Groovy**

**I own Sandra**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets**

**Please Follow, Favorite and/or Review!**


	10. Meeting an Old Friend

The next morning, Madame Groovy mentioned Zoot trying to run away the night before to Kermit, who was very surprised to hear such a thing. He didn't expect Zoot to try to leave the Muppets like that, and he knew there had to be something done to prevent him from trying to leave again. He got the rest of the Electric Mayhem, Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Walter and Madame Groovy in his office at the Muppet Theater to try to figure out a solution.

"How about I karate chop him to snap him out of it?" Piggy suggested right off the bat.

"No, Piggy, that might make him feel worse. We need to be nice to Zoot about this. He's really upset about what happened to Dr. Teeth," Kermit said.

"Yeah, he's right. Hurting Zoot won't solve anything. Besides, it's bad enough someone actually tried to hurt him a while ago," Fozzie agreed.

"Technically, Amber was trying to kill Zoot, but if she misaimed in some way, she probably could've hurt him," Lips said.

"I feel rully bad for him, but there's nothing we can do to get Dr. Teeth out of that coma," Janice said, shaking her head sadly.

Gonzo seemed to think for a few moments until he got an excited look on his face. "I know!" the whatever exclaimed. "How about we get Bunsen to invent something so we can get into Dr. Teeth's mind and help his mental-self break out of the coma!"

"Gonzo that's…not actually a bad idea!" Walter agreed. "Sounds pretty fun too."

"No, no, no, I actually spoke to Bunsen about that idea," Kermit admitted.

"You did?!" Gonzo asked, surprised.

"Yep, he says if Dr. Teeth's mental self is trying to break out of the coma, we shouldn't interfere. For one thing, it might put the person who is trying to help him into a coma as well, or something even worse," Kermit explained.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Walter sighed, sounding disappointed about not being able to go on an adventure.

Everyone started to think of more solutions when Madame Groovy said, "How about we go to the hospital and figure out how Dr. Teeth is doing. We haven't been there in a week, and a lot could've changed ever since he first slipped into his coma."

"Well…maybe that would be good. But I'm not sure if that will help Zoot in any way," Kermit said, nodding.

"Well then, let's go!" Walter said, enthusiastically. The Muppet was sure that once they got there, maybe Dr. Teeth had recovered the night before and the doctors were about to call the Muppets to tell them. Maybe everything will be okay, but the chances of that happening were slim. Very slim.

After a few minutes of trying to find Zoot, who turned out to be sitting behind a crate trying to hide from everyone, the Electric Mayhem, Kermit, Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Walter and Madame Groovy were in the Electric Mayhem bus on their way to the hospital. Once there, it didn't seem to be very busy, since there were not a lot of people in the waiting, save for a few people with cast on an arm or a leg and someone with a cold.

Kermit went up to the desk and said, "Hi-ho. Are you having visiting hours right now?"

"Yes, Mr. the Frog. You're here to see Dr. Teeth, I believe?" the secretary said.

"Yes, that's right. We just need to see him and ask the doctor how he's doing," Kermit explained.

"Sure thing," the lady said before taking a phone and using it to contact someone in the hospital. "Dr. Baretta. Kermit the Frog and some company are here to see Dr. Teeth. They want to know how he's doing," she said.

"Dr. Baretta? That's Dr. Teeth's doctor? What happened to Dr. Kennedy?" Fozzie asked Kermit, very confused.

"Oh, John Kennedy got transferred to another hospital," Kermit explained.

Then, a man with slicked back black hair, a goatee-mustache and wearing a doctor's uniform.

"Oh, Dr. Baretta! How's Dr. Teeth doing?" Kermit asked the doctor.

"Well, he's still in a coma, but I'll allow you and your friends to see him for a few moments," Baretta explained.

The small group of Muppets followed the human down a hall where they came upon one of the rooms where Dr. Teeth was lying in a hospital bed, still hooked up all the medical equipment that was keeping him alive.

It pained Zoot to see his lover like that and he looked away from him, not wanting to look at the bad state Dr. Teeth was in, especially since if he looked much longer, he might break down crying.

"Poor Dr. Teeth…I didn't know so much medical equipment was needed to keep him alive," Walter muttered, surprised by all the machinery.

"Well, there's not exactly much to see," Kermit said. "So, I think we better get back to the theater and hope he pulls through."

The other Muppets just mumbled a few Okays and some nodded before exiting the room, except Zoot, he stayed behind for a few moments where he glanced back at Dr. Teeth. The saxophonist just stared at the unconscious keyboardist for a few seconds before he stepped over to the bed, leaned down near his partner's face and whispered, "Please wake up soon…I need you." Then, he kissed Dr. Teeth on the cheek before rushing out of the room, where Madame Groovy was standing by the doorway, where she had been watching Zoot do what he did.

She sighed and muttered, "John, you better come back to us. You're the only one that can make Zoot snap out of his sorrow."

Meanwhile, in Dr. Teeth's mind, the keyboardist found himself standing in a room with bright lights and the floor felt like he was standing on a bunch of cotton balls all clumped together to make a carpet of some sort, but it looked like he was stepping on clouds. The Muppet looked at his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was, when he saw a set of stairs that led up to a pair of golden gates ahead of him.

"Wow, so that's the stairway and gate to Heaven…does that mean I'm dead now?" Dr. Teeth said to himself.

The Muppet went up the stairs and was about to open the gates when they opened automatically, taking him by surprise. Then, a figure started to approach him from the entrance to Heaven and Dr. Teeth braced himself, ready to speak with any holy being that was about to greet him. The person turned out to be a man with graying hair on his head and beard, with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Dr. Teeth," the man greeted.

Dr. Teeth looked at the human wide-eyed and his mouth dropped open in shock, where the Muppet asked, "Jim Henson? Jim, is that you?"

"Yes, Dr. Teeth, it's me," Jim said, still smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Dr. Teeth asked his old friend.

"I came to tell you that it's not your time," Jim Henson explained.

"Wait, if it's not my time, then, why the heck am I in heaven?" Dr. Teeth asked, very confused about the whole situation.

"Well, some of the holy beings thought it'd be nice for us to have a little chat. It's been over 20 years since we last spoke, right?" Jim stated.

"Oh, that's good, because there are a lot of things I've been wondering about; for one thing, what did you and the other humans that helped the Muppets think of our two recent movies, The Muppets and Muppets Most Wanted?" Dr. Teeth asked.

"Well…they were both pretty impressive and good ways to bring back the Muppets. That Walter person has some potential to be a very popular Muppet as well," Jim stated.

"Well, that's great to hear. When I get back to Earth, I'll tell Walter you said that. He might get all crazy excited to hear that," Dr. Teeth said, grinning.

"I'm sure he will," Jim said, laughing. "He reminds me of Kermit when he first started work on Sam & Friends. He was so excited on his first day; he missed a few of his lines. Sam and Rowlf had to calm him down."

"Wow, that's new. Kermit doesn't seem to be as excitable like that anymore. Then again, he's worked with the Muppets for over 50 years and Walter is still pretty much new. Along with Madame Groovy, but she can keep her cool really well," Dr. Teeth said.

"Ah, Madame Groovy, I never knew there was a person or a Muppet on Earth who knew so much about music. I'm glad she decided to join the Muppets," Jim said.

"Yeah, she's pretty nice," Dr. Teeth said.

"Well, now since we've caught up, you better get going back down to Earth to wake up out of that coma. Tell the other Muppets that I said hi and that I still believe in them," Jim told the Muppet.

"Okay, Jim-wait! Do you know a girl named Sandra Teeth up here? Why didn't she come to greet me?" Dr. Teeth asked his old friend, confused about why his sister hadn't showed up.

"Sandra Teeth? Hmm, I don't remember meeting her. She's your sister, I bet, since you share the same last name. If she were up here, she didn't greet me or the others to ask how you were doing. I better look into that. Are you sure she died?" Jim asked the Muppet, confused.

"Yes! Her car went off the side of a high cliff and sunk into a lake! The cops couldn't find her body and they said she died," the keyboardist explained.

Jim Henson went over to a small red button on part of the gate and pressed it.

There was a beep and a voice spoke, "Yes, Jim. Is something wrong?"

"Sort of, you see, my friend Dr. Teeth says his sister passed away and as far as I know, she's not anywhere in heaven. Her name is Sandra Teeth and if you find her, tell her to come here and speak to her brother. He's been begging to see her again," Jim explained.

"Checking the records now…says here Sandra isn't in heaven anywhere. According to the records, she's still alive," the voice said.

"What! Sandra is still alive?!" Dr. Teeth gasped, shocked to hear such a thing.

"Looks like you're going to have to find her once you get down to Earth. I wish I could help you, but as you know; I'm stuck up here," Jim said to the Muppet, but Dr. Teeth was deep in thought. "If Sandra was alive, why didn't she try to contact me, mom, or dad? Where is she right now? What happened to her?"

Then, Dr. Teeth realized something; Madame Groovy knew his first name right away and he never even spoke to her before that moment and she even had the same name he suggested to Sandra to be her stage name. So therefore…

"Don't worry about it, Jim. I already know where Sandra is!" the keyboardist exclaimed, grinning.

"Well, that's great. Now, to get you back to Earth…" Jim Henson said, going back over the gate, where there was a gold rope with a very fancy tassel on the end and yanked it.

Before Dr. Teeth knew it, a hole opened underneath his feet. "You have gotta be kidding," Dr. Teeth said, already knowing what was about to happen.

"Well, this is a Muppet story. You got to expect something ridiculous to happen," Jim said with a smile.

"Too true, too true. Well, in that case, later Jim!" Dr. Teeth said to his friend before falling down the hole and heading straight down to Earth. He phased through the ceiling of the hospital where he floated down over his unconscious body for a few seconds before diving back into his soul.

At that moment, a nurse had walked into the room to check on Dr. Teeth, where Madame Groovy followed her in.

"So, will he really be alright?" she asked the woman.

"Well, we're not sure. He's been like this for a week. It might take a while longer for him to recov-," the nurse explained just when Dr. Teeth was opening his eyes. The keyboardist glanced around the room before asking, "Where am I?"

"Oh my goodness!" the nurse screamed in surprise.

"John! You're alive!" Madame Groovy exclaimed.

"Of course I'm alive," Dr. Teeth said, before sitting up in the bed.

"Please sir, take it easy! Let me go get Dr. Baretta and tell him you're awake," the nurse told the Muppet before racing out of the room, muttering, "It's a miracle! He pulled through!"

"Everyone was so worried about you, Zoot most of all," Madame Groovy said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured him to. He cares about me just as much as I care about him," Dr. Teeth said, grinning. "By the way, where he is?"

Groovy then gasped and said, "He and the other Muppets that came to visit you are outside, probably about to leave! I'll go get them!"

The Muppet ran out of the room and down several halls, trying her best not to run into anything or anyone as she looked for her friends. She made it outside, just when Fozzie was starting the engine for the Electric Mayhem bus.

Walter saw the woman running toward the bus and said, "Madame Groovy is coming this way. She looks jumpy about something."

"Jumpy?" Kermit said, looking out the window of the bus to see the musician approaching. She had an expression on her face that could easily be described as either upset or excited, but it was hard to tell which one.

The Muppet came to a screeching halt near the bus door and started to breathe in and out very heavily.

"Madame Groovy, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Lips asked the girl.

"Dr. Teeth..." Madame G panted. "He's…he's…"

"He's what?!" Zoot asked, jumping of the bus and looking the Muppet in the eye, begging to know what happened to his boyfriend.

"He's…awake," Groovy finally said.

Within seconds, a blue blur went by Madame Groovy and Zoot was gone. The other Muppets ran back into the hospital as quickly as they could, to see if the woman was telling the truth, and when they got to the room Dr. Teeth was in, they were surprised to see the keyboardist sitting up in the hospital bed, with a sobbing Zoot hugging him around the neck.

"Easy there Zoot, I'm okay. I'm alive. Everything will be fine," Dr. Teeth told his lover, who just nodded but was still crying tears of joy.

"Welcome back, Doc," Floyd greeted his friend.

"It's good to be back," Dr. Teeth said with a grin.

**Yay! Dr. Teeth is alive! Everything is okay now! Except for one thing. Is Madame Groovy who Dr. Teeth thinks she is? Find out in the next chapter of Madame Groovy! **

**Also, Dr. Kennedy being Dr. Teeth's former doctor and Dr. Baretta being Dr. Teeth's current doctor is a reference to the fact that John Kennedy was Dr. Teeth's puppeteer until 2005, where Bill Baretta took the role as the Muppet musician.**

**I own Madame Groovy**

**Jim Henson owns himself and the Muppets!**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	11. Explanations

After everyone calmed down after going nuts with excitement about Dr. Teeth being awake, Walter asked the keyboardist, "So…what happened in your mind when you were in a coma? Was it all dark or was it like a pretty big dream?"

"Well…it's kind of complicated. I basically went through a bunch of flashbacks…most of them involving my older sister, Sandra," Dr. Teeth explained.

Walter noticed that the rest of Electric Mayhem, minus Lips who looked somewhat confused, had sad expressions on their faces, telling the Muppet they actually knew Sandra.

Madame Groovy, Kermit, Fozzie, Miss Piggy and Gonzo got pretty nervous expressions, not sure how to respond to this. Walter knew what to say about this, but he chose to stay silent, since he didn't want to give anything away sooner than it had to.

Lips then broke the silence and asked, "You never said you had an older sister. What was she like and what happened to her?"

Before Dr. Teeth could answer, the rest of the band, who got happy faces again, started to say things about Sandra.

"She was rully nice!"

"She helped give our band a name, too!"

"She could even keep Animal from going crazy when he was a kid. Animal must've really liked Sandra or something. Right Animal?"

"Like Sandra! Like Sandra!"

"Wow, she sounds like a good person. I wish I knew her," Lips said. "So, where is she now?"

At that moment, Janice, Floyd, Zoot and Animal looked down again. Lips was confused until he got the message. He sat down in a chair and muttered, "Please tell me you're kidding…"

"It's like Billy Joel said once; only the good die young. I never got that part of the song. Why did such a bad thing have to happen to, like, one of the nicest people we knew," Janice said.

Dr. Teeth, remembering what he found out in heaven earlier, started saying, "Actually guys, when I was outside the gates of Heaven for a few moments, I-." But as soon as he said 'Heaven', Walter started freaking out. "You saw heaven!? That means you were actually close to dying?! What happened when you were up there and what did it look like?"

"Well…the floor was like I was walking on clouds and there were a pair of golden gates near where I was. But that was outside Heaven, I guess. Never got to see what was going on inside," Dr. Teeth explained.

"Why's that?" Fozzie asked, curious.

"Jim showed up and told me it wasn't my time," Teeth answered.

Kermit got a surprised expression and asked, "Jim? As in…"

"Henson? Yeah, the one we knew," Dr. Teeth confirmed.

"Wow! That's incredible! How's he doing up there?" Kermit asked.

"He's doing great and I even asked him his opinions about our two recent Muppet movies. He says he likes them and is glad we're getting a chance at the silver screen again," Dr. Teeth stated with a grin.

"Wow! That's great! We must be doing something right!" Gonzo exclaimed excitedly.

Walter then asked nervously, "Did he say anything about his opinion about me. On forums and fansites, a few Muppet fans don't like me for some reason and call me a Bobby Lou character or something."

Dr. Teeth gave Walter a serious expression, making the Muppet nervous, worried Jim had said he hated him, but then the keyboardist smirked and said, "He says you have potential to be a good Muppet. He also says you remind him of Kermit when he first got on Sam & Friends."

"Really? That's a relief. I was worried that he rejected me," Walter said.

"Walter, if there's one thing Jim never did, it's rejecting new people. He was a very good person and does his best to be sure everyone has a chance to prove their good at something," Kermit told the Muppet.

"But meeting Jim in heaven wasn't the craziest part! For one thing, Sandra didn't show up," Dr. Teeth said.

"Well, that's rude," Floyd said. "What kind of sister doesn't go to see her brother in heaven when he stops by for a visit before waking up from a coma?"

"Floyd, it wasn't that she didn't want to see me, she wasn't even up in heaven," Dr. Teeth explained.

"So, did she end up going to the…other place?" Zoot asked, sounding worried.

"No, Jim told me that according to the records, she **never** died," Dr. Teeth said.

The band gasped in surprise. "Sandra…survived the crash into the lake?" Zoot asked.

"Remember, the cops never found Sandra's body and just assumed she died, but I think she survived somehow," Dr. Teeth said.

"But if she was alive, then, why did she not go home and tell them she's okay," Janice asked, confused.

"Well, maybe her and Doc's parents thought she would've been faking it, or maybe…she lost her memory," Lips said.

"Oh man! Lips has a point. She could be walking around somewhere with amnesia. Completely unaware that she has a younger brother! We have to find her," Floyd said.

"But we don't even know where she is. She could be anywhere. It'll be years, maybe even decades before we actually manage to find her!" Zoot stated.

Dr. Teeth then said, before anyone else had the chance to freak out about trying to find Sandra, "Actually guys…we won't have to go very far to find Sandra."

"Why not? Do you know where she is?" Floyd asked, surprised.

Walter then stepped up, nodded and said, "Yeah, and I think I know where to look."

Kermit then added, remembering what Walter and Zondra had told him a few nights ago, "Me too."

At that moment, the three Muppets glanced at Madame Groovy, who blushed and became more nervous than ever, knowing that they knew the truth already. The rest of the Electric Mayhem became confused, not knowing why they were staring at the female musician.

"Does Madame Groovy know where Sandra is?" Zoot assumed.

"Nope, think harder," Dr. Teeth told his partner.

Animal then went over to Madame Groovy and stared at the woman for a few moments, before suddenly sniffing her. Then, the drummer got an excited look on his face and started jumping around, shouting, "Sandra! Sandra! Sandra!"

"I knew it was going to be Animal who would figure it out," Groovy thought to herself.

"Oh my gosh, Sandra!" Janice gasped, running to hug the Muppet. "Like, why didn't you say anything!?"

"Well, like Lips said, you all would've thought I was lying, and the reason I never showed up after all these years was because I did have amnesia for a while," Madame Groovy/Sandra explained.

"What happened to you after the crash, though? Can you tell us that?" Floyd asked, curious.

"Well…it's a long story," Sandra started to explain. "You see, I hit my head on the roof of my car due to the impact from the crash and miraculously, a window in the car was broken so my unconscious body floated out of car and I ended up on land somewhere. When I woke up, I had no memory of my parents, John, or anything about my past.

So, I wandered the country for a while until I came upon a city where playing music was a common thing to do. When I was in a mall, trying to find some affordable and comfy clothing to wear, since the ones I already had on were ruined, I came across a musical instrument store. I came across a keyboard, which I only played a few notes on it, but my memory of playing keyboard came back to me, and I ended up playing a whole song on it.

After that, I decided to buy the keyboard instead of clothing and used the instrument to earn money to make a living for myself. One day, a man on the street, a producer for a show I think saw me and hired me for his show. It was a bit of a variety show, kind of like the Muppet Show, but it was local only in that town. It was fun! I ended up getting enough money to get myself some clothes and a place to stay, and thanks to the other musicians in that theater, I regained my memory of how to play many other musical instruments, percussion, string, brass, woodwind, you name it. I ended up becoming the 'Muse of Music', but some of my new friends insisted I needed a stage name, especially since I forgot my real name at the time. When they mentioned that, my mind instantly thought Madame Groovy and it stuck.

After a while, I ended up getting my hair styled, a flash tattoo on my stomach, and diamonds installed into my teeth; weird, right. And I ended up getting the style you're all seeing me in right now! I was having a good time at that old theater, but I couldn't help but think something in my memory was missing, which was basically my whole childhood and my family, but I didn't think much of it until one day, one of the stagehands dropped a bucket on my head and the strike ended up restoring my memory!

I wanted to find you so badly, John, but one of my friends told me it wouldn't be a good idea, since there's a chance you thought I was dead and if I showed up suddenly, you wouldn't believe me, so I decided not to go find you at that moment, but I still wanted to know what happened to you. So, I decided to devote a few days to trying to find out where you were. When I found out that you were a member of the house band of the Muppet Show, I was so proud of you! I still wanted to see you, but what was keeping me away that time was the fact that I couldn't afford to go to Hollywood.

So, I stayed in the town I was in for a few years until a few months ago, a health inspector ordered that the theater I worked in was to be shut down due to asbestos and lead paint. After that, everyone that worked there went their separate ways and I decided to use whatever money I had left to get myself the purple pick-up truck I have now and set out to Hollywood. Once in the city, I found a motel to stay for a few days, where I wrote the letter to the Muppet Boarding House asking for an audition to get into the Muppets and now here I am!"

"Wow, that must've been crazy," Walter said.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy," Sandra said. "But at least John knows that I'm okay. Now I just need to tell mom and dad that I'm alive."

"Yeah, they might get a little freaked out," Dr. Teeth said, knowing that his parents still believed Sandra was dead. "So, now since I'm A-Okay, I guess I'll be taking my spot back in playing keyboard for the Muppet Show!"

"Not so fast, Doc," Dr. Baretta said as he walked into the room. "You may be awake, but your chest wound from the bullet still needs a while to heal. So, no performing for a few weeks."

"…Please tell me this is just some bad joke," Dr. Teeth said.

"Nope, not a joke. You can't perform keyboard for a few weeks. Sorry, Dr. Teeth," Dr. Baretta explained.

"What can playing a keyboard do to my chest wound?" Dr. Teeth asked.

"Yeah, that does sound silly," Walter agreed.

"You may not realize this, but most of the time when you're playing keyboard, your arms tend to go a little…crazy. Sometimes, I worry you'll end up getting them tied up into a knot one day," Baretta explained. "I'm also worried you'll hit your wound somehow and make it worse."

"Great, sounds like I'm going to be stuck at the boarding house for a while," Dr. Teeth said.

"Relax, Doc. It'll only be for a week or two. We already got Rowlf playing piano with the band in your place," Kermit told his friend. "All you have to do is be patient and the time will go quickly."

"Thanks, that's very helpful," Dr. Teeth replied, but Zoot could easily tell he didn't mean it.

The saxophonist didn't want his partner to be completely bored for those two weeks and for a few moments he had no idea what to do…until one thought crossed his mind, but he had to be sure if it was safe. Zoot went over to Bill Baretta, tapped on his arm to get his attention and when the doctor looked down at the Muppet, he muttered, "Can we speak in the hall?"

"Sure, what is it?" Bill asked him as they walked out of the room and into the hall, where they shut the door and started talking.

All the other Muppets looked out the little window in the clinic area to see what was going on. First Zoot said something, Bill's eyes became wide with surprise and then he had a confused expression. Zoot then said something else and he seemed to blush a little and Bill nodded and seemed to have an understanding look on his face. Then, he said a few things and Zoot nodded as he spoke, as if Bill was explaining something to the saxophonist. Then, he got a serious expression on his face for a few seconds, where Zoot seemed to say, "Got it," and then the Muppet reentered the room as the doctor walked down the hall.

"Well, what'd you tell him?" Dr. Teeth asked his lover. "Did you try to convince him to letting me perform onstage?"

"No, nothing involving that. Sorry, man," Zoot replied.

"Well, then what did you tell him," Dr. Teeth asked, curiously.

Zoot was silent for a few moments and seemed to think for a few seconds until he said with a sly smile on his face, "You'll find out later."

Dr. Teeth could tell he was planning something, but he had no idea what.

**Well, Madame Groovy has revealed herself to really be Sandra Teeth, but some of you could probably figure that out! **

**And I wish I had just made up Walter's statement about a few Muppet fans not liking him, because I have seen a few pages on fansites for the Muppets saying that not a lot of people like Walter because he's a Bobby Lou, which I think is a male version of a Mary Sue.**

**What did Zoot discuss with Bill Baretta?**

**What is he planning to do with Dr. Teeth later? find out in the next chapter of Madame Groovy...which will also probably be the last chapter! Wow, this story turned out shorter than Offed.**

**I own Madame Groovy**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets!**

**Bill Baretta owns himself**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	12. A Romantic Conclusion

**[Warning: There is a yaoi moment in this story. It starts just at the first bold line in this chapter and ends at the second one. You have been warned!]**

When Kermit contacted the other Muppets and told them Dr. Teeth had awoken from his coma, all of the Muppets went nuts in the house, some of them cheering into the phone and giving Kermit an earache for a few seconds.

After everyone calmed down and Kermit hung up the phone, Dr. Baretta told the Muppets that Dr. Teeth would have to stay overnight at the hospital, just to be sure if it's okay for him to go out and about. The Muppets obliged and left their friend, happy to know he's going to be coming back to the Muppet Boarding House very soon.

The next morning, when Dr. Teeth got back to the Muppet House, all the Muppets went nuts again and Kermit, Walter, Gonzo, Fozzie, Rowlf and the rest of the Electric Mayhem had to prevent them all from swarming him, just in case it might affect his injury in some way. After everyone calmed down, Dr. Teeth explained to them that he and Sandra were related, and afterwards, a few asked about whether they should refer to his sister as Sandra or Madame Groovy, since a lot of them were used to calling her Madame Groovy. Lucky for them, she allowed them to still call her Madame Groovy if it was easier that way, but some of the other Muppets, mainly the Electric Mayhem, started to call her Sandra again.

Throughout the week, Dr. Teeth learned what it was like to not be involved with rehearsals for the Muppet Show, and the keyboardist started to feel a little left out. A few of the other Muppets noticed this and every time they saw him looking a little down, they always remind that this would only happen for one or two weeks, but that seemed like a long time in Dr. Teeth's perspective, since he had nothing to do to pass the time.

On the night of the Muppet performance of that week, Dr. Teeth had decided to stay at the boarding house and watch the performance on TV, which was being filmed live again since Amber ruined the last filming. He also noticed Zoot asking Flash to take his spot in the orchestra pit, saying he wanted to stay home with Dr. Teeth, but Dr. Teeth didn't know why.

At that Muppet Theater, in her dressing room, Sandra was testing the keys on her keyboard, checking to be sure each one worked. She would be playing keyboard tonight, since Floyd was well enough to take the role as the bassist in the orchestra and Electric Mayhem again, so she had to play keyboard in Dr. Teeth's place.

Sandra still couldn't believe how easy it was to tell the other Muppets that she was Dr. Teeth's older sister, but a few of them did suspect the thing, since they both had the same musical talent…and their teeth were blinged out in some way, with Dr. Teeth having a gold tooth and her having a diamond in each of her teeth, but they were all okay with it.

Scooter then entered her dressing room and said, "Sandra, you're going to be needed on stage in 20 seconds."

"Okay, Scooter, thanks," Sandra replied before the go-fer left. The woman grabbed her keyboard and carried out of the room and set it up on her spot on the Electric Mayhem's black pyramid. She looked at the spot where Zoot was supposed to stand, but the saxophonist was not present, not that she didn't know.

She overheard Zoot asking Flash to take his place and when the musician asked him about it, he said he had an idea for how to keep Dr. Teeth from being completely bored on the night of the show. Sandra asked him what he was planning to do with him, and he whispered it to her so nobody else would hear, and just remembering what he told her made her giggle a little. She could only imagine the look on her little brother's face when Zoot asked him to do "that" with him. Probably surprise, freaked out, or joy. Or all three.

Sandra giggled again and waited for the band's part of the show to start. When the curtains opened, the Electric Mayhem and Solid Foam started to play the starting beat for the song and Sandra sang the first two lyrics:

Sandra: On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible. Dying on top of the world

Flash: I remember the nights, caught up in dreaming my 'goodbyes'; watching the door for anything more than an ordinary life.

Floyd: I remember the days, new beginnings on an open 'page'; with something to prove and nothing to lose, not a soul to betray.

Clifford: Here I am living a dream that I can't hold. Here I am on my own.

Both bands: On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible. I'm dying on top of the world.

Janice: I remember the lies, caught up in building 'paradise'. The angels were slaves and demons behaved and everything was alright.

Digit: Here I am living a dream that I can't hold. Here I am on my own.

Both bands: On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible. On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible. I'm dying on top of the world.

Lips: I hear the crowds beneath me. I'm wishing they could reach me, but I'm 'on top of the world', up here I'm dying alone.

Flash: Inside the walls of gold, outside of happiness. It's all been a show, too late to confess. No room for heart and soul, no room for innocence.

Both groups: On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible.

On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible

On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible

I'm dying on top of the world.

Dying on top of the world

After the song was over, the audience applauded loudly, all of them seeming to like the performance. Sandra smiled at the applause, glad that they liked the song, and also happy to be back in with the Muppets.

* * *

><p>Back at the Muppet Boarding House, Dr. Teeth and Zoot had just seen the performance on TV, both of them impressed with it. Dr. Teeth was also wishing he had helped in performing that song, since it sounded pretty cool and started to look down again.<p>

Zoot, seeing his boyfriend saddened, decide now would be the time when he would initiate his plan to give Dr. Teeth something to do as long as he was stuck in the Muppet Boarding House. Zoot grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

Dr. Teeth looked over at his partner with a surprised expression and asked, "Why'd you turn the TV off?"

"Come on, Doc, we basically know what's going to happen in the acts on the Muppet Show. The main reason we saw the Electric Mayhem and Solid Foam perform was just to see if the audience would like the performance, wasn't it?" Zoot explained.

"Well, yeah, but-," Dr. Teeth started to say until Zoot cut him off, saying with a sly smirk, "Besides…I have something special for us to do tonight."

Dr. Teeth, noticing the look on his partner's face, became curious and asked, "What?"

Zoot didn't reply; he just simply leaned toward Dr. Teeth until his lips connected to the other man's. At first, Dr. Teeth didn't think much of Zoot doing that, until he felt the saxophonist's tongue slip into his mouth for a brief moment. The keyboardist started to get where Zoot was going at. Dr. Teeth then slipped his tongue into Zoot's mouth, where the saxophonist moaned a little out of pleasure and wrapped his arms around the other Muppet's neck. Dr. Teeth then wrapped his arms around the blue Muppet's waist, still making out with him.

After doing this for a few minutes, Dr. Teeth whispered to Zoot, "I think we should do this in another room. I don't want to risk someone walking in here and seeing this."

"Would that someone be Zondra?" Zoot asked.

"…Yeah," Teeth admitted.

Zoot smirked and said, "Fine by me."

The couple then went up to Dr. Teeth's room in the Boarding House, where they continued with their romancing. The two Muppets started to French kiss again before they both collapsed into the bed, with Dr. Teeth holding onto Zoot tightly and Zoot still moaning. The couple then started to remove their clothing and Dr. Teeth got over Zoot, where the saxophonist spread his legs open, allowing the keyboardist to thrust into him, where the blue Muppet started to moan in pleasure.

"D-D-Dr. Teeth…" Zoot muttered.

"Zoot…" Dr. Teeth mumbled, before kissing the other man. Zoot groaned and started to kiss his lover back until Dr. Teeth pulled away and began to kiss the blue Muppet's neck, which Zoot really liked. This went on for the rest of the night until the rest of the Muppets came back to the boarding house, where the couple stopped before anyone else could hear them.

They just lied in the bed, smiling at each other, until Zoot said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Dr. Teeth replied, grinning before kissing his partner again.

* * *

><p>In her room, Sandra was in the middle of put all her instruments back into the right places when Walter and Zondra went in.<p>

"Hey Sandra," Walter greeted the female Muppet.

"Hey Walter, hey Zondra," Sandra greeted her friends.

"It's great to have you back in the Muppets again. You have a lot of talent and I think the audience really liked your performance earlier," Walter said.

"Oh please, they were mostly applauding for the Electric Mayhem and Solid Foam. They were aware that Dr. Teeth was still recovering from his gun wound and knew I was just there to replace him for that night," Sandra said, disagreeing with the Muppet.

Zondra nodded and said, "True, but I'm sure you'll have your chance to display your music skills in your own slot in the Muppet Show. Then, you'll start a make a name for yourself in the Muppets, just like Walter had a few years ago, and the audience will be even more excited once they learn that you're Dr. Teeth's older sister."

"Maybe you're right about having my own slot in the show thing, but I'd rather keep the fact that I'm John's sister a secret, otherwise some fans will assume I'm just living off of his fame," Sandra said.

"Say, speaking of Dr. Teeth, where is he, and Zoot for that fact. I didn't see them in the living room when we got back here," Walter said.

Sandra thought to herself for a few seconds until she remembered what Zoot had told her earlier, where she said, "Well, wherever they are, I'm sure they've been having their own _fun_ while we were at the theater."

As soon as the musician said that, Zondra snickered and Walter became really confused, not at all sure what she meant by that.

_**The End**_

**Well, that's the end of another great story! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if this chapter was sort of short. I couldn't think of a very good ending! :(**

**I own Madame Groovy/Sandra**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets**

**Please Favorite and/or review!**


End file.
